Dreaming
by Simetra13
Summary: [ABANDONEE] Usagi se retrouve dans le narutoverse. Y survivra-t-elle ? Le dieu qui l'y a envoyée n'est pas sûr. Ses rêves se sont arrêtés depuis qu'elle a changé de monde, aurait-ce un rapport avec le garçon qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves ?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo ! bienvenue dans ma première fanfiction naruto :) Excusez moi d'avance pour toutes les fautes abominables que vous pourriez voir s'il vous plait.**

**N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis, des conseils, des critiques constructives. Bonne lecture !**

**Naruto appartient à** **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"_Je suis foutue."_

Les machines disposées autour du lit d'hôpital se mirent à produire une multitude de sons stridents. Alors, les faibles battements de son coeur étouffés par les mouvements alentours s'éteignirent.

Néanmoins, Une dernière pensée traversa son esprit "_J'aurai aimé qu'il soit là...". _ Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent à la lumière aveuglante et ses mains lâchèrent ses draps pour embrasser une éternité de repos.

* * *

Le passage ne dura que quelques instants...quelques minutes...quelques années, Usagi n'avait plus conscience du temps. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux tout était noir et silencieux, seule la sensation de flotter occupait ses sens. Elle n'était pas en paix, la solitude et le manque torturaient son coeur. En la voyant, un dieu prit pitié d'elle, l'âme de la jeune fille n'était pas complète, elle ne pouvait donc accéder à aucun paradis ni enfer dans sa mort.

Elle était condamnée à une éternité d'errance avec pour seul compagnon ses sentiments affligeants.

Toutefois, Il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer dans le monde d'où elle venait, cela aurait été inutile car la partie de son âme manquante ne s'y trouvait pas. Non, la seule solution était de l'envoyer dans l'univers de son frère, Kami. La petite arrivera-t-elle à survivre dans ce monde ? Cela, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée...

* * *

Les premières sensations que ressentit Usagi étaient pour le moins...humides. Sa main posée sur un tapis de mousse rugueux commençait à la picoter en raison de l'afflux de sang que provoquait sa position, assise, le poignet supportant le poids de son buste. Elle se leva pour soulager sa main et observa ses alentours.

La seule pensée cohérente, à la vue de clairière où elle se trouvait, traversant Usagi fut "_Plaît-il ?_". Des arbres géants l'entouraient, et la vue de leur feuillage aux couleurs vives était presque douloureuse pour les yeux de la jeune fille, habitués à l'obscurité.

Après avoir fait quelques pas hésitants,Usagi tomba et s'écorcha le genou. Son corps semblait familier, cependant, une nouvelle force parcourait ses muscles. L'énergie contenue dans le corps de la jeune fille était naturelle, elle était innée chez les tous les êtres humains. Toutefois, Usagi s'était habitué à la faiblesse de ses muscles atrophiés par le manque d'exercice.

"_je ne suis plus dans le noir et je ressens de la douleur. Comment est-ce possible ?"_

Usagi prit peur et commença au plus vite l'exploration de la forêt qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle ne désirait pas être seule. La surprise de pouvoir marcher sans être essoufflée forma très vite des petites de joie et d'impatience dans son esprit, reléguant son angoisse au second-plan.

Quelques heures de marche plus tard…

Usagi n'avait jamais autant marché de sa vie et avait de la compote à la place des jambes. En parlant de compote, la faim était bien présente dans son esprit.

Elle s'assit contre un arbre et réfléchit pragmatiquement à sa situation : seule, blessée, fatiguée, affamée, assoiffée : il fallait qu'elle trouve à boire en priorité. Avec une source d'eau elle pourrait apaiser sa soif et laver sa blessure.

De plus en remontant la source elle finirai bien par trouver un village ou une ville, puisque les civilisations s'établissent en priorité près d'un point d'eau.

En se repérant à l'ouïe, elle ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir une petite rivière translucide. De petits poissons colorés picoraient la végétation présente sur la rive

Ce paysage idyllique et d'une pureté impossible à trouver dans le cadre urbain où Usagi vivait, la rendait rêveuse. Quel genre d'endroit sur Terre avait encore une nature aussi sauvage sans aucune trace d'un passage humain ?

Cette pensée la rendait anxieuse car si personne ne passait par ici, elle se demandait comment trouvera-elle quelqu'un pour l'aider.

La remonté de la rivière fut pénible mais Usagi finit par découvrir une petite maison.

Personne en vu. Après une rapide visite, la poussière sur les meubles indiqua une évidence, personne ne vivait là depuis un certain temps. La jeune fille prit donc tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, sans remord. Dans la chambre principale elle trouva des vêtements de femme, bien qu'un peu grands pour elle, Usagi les mit et abandonna sa blouse d'hôpital sale dans un coin de la pièce.

De la cuisine il ne restait que de vagues formes de meubles calcinées.

Cette vue provoqua une intense sensation de jeune fille resta de longues minutes tremblantes devant ce spectacle désolant. Elle oublia sa faim et sortit dès que ses jambes lui permirent de se remettre en mouvements. Quels que soit les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans cette maison, Usagi préférait ne pas y penser. Le ventre vide mais sa soif désormais étanchée, Usagi partit en direction de la forêt pour chercher de l'aide, son genou la lancinant désagréablement.

Après une ce qui lui sembla une éternité d'errance, Usagi épuisée, vit enfin des traces de civilisations.

Une énorme enceinte, encadrait ce qu'il semblait être un village, peu développé, comparé à la grande métropole où elle vivait.

Elle comprit après avoir observée la muraille étrangement familière et la montagne qui se cachait derrière qu'elle se trouvait devant une réplique de Konohagakure, village caché de la feuille.

Un intense sentiment d'incompréhension envahi la jeune fille, encore pantelante de sa longue marche rapide. Rien ne semblait plus réel que le monde où elle était, après une période si vague de vide, mais cela ne pouvait être la réalité.

Usagi reprit son souffle et décida d'accepter le fait qu'elle était dans Naruto. Elle était morte.

Plus rien ne devait avoir de sens. Au fond d'elle, cependant, elle sentait qu'elle était désormais bien vivante.

Se retrouver dans son manga préféré. En y réfléchissant bien, cela n'était pas si affreux. Son arrivée a été un peu mouvementée mais au moins elle n'était pas dans un monde inconnu.

La réalisation percuta Usagi : "_Je vais pouvoir rencontrer mes personnages préférés, me faire des amis, vivre dans un monde où quelque chose d'aussi incroyable que le chakra existe._

_Néanmoins, Je devrai rester prudente pour que personne ne découvre jamais mes connaissances du passé, du présent et du futur, sinon je vais deviendrais le meilleur atout de n'importe quel village...Ou psychopathe… Je suis foutue."_

Ces pensés motivèrent la jeune fille à accélérer pour se réfugier le plus vite en lieux sur, Konoha.

Usagi s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course effrénée pour atteindre le village.

Une pensée : "_Quand ?"_ Elle n'arrivait pas à apercevoir distinctement le nombre de têtes présent sur la montagne. Elle se situe bien après la création du village, au vu du développement. Néanmoins Naruto serait-il déjà né ? Car en réfléchissant, il y avait beaucoup de personnes à éviter dans Naruto.

*Tousse* _Danzo_ *tousse*.

Elle était aussi à l'entrée d'un village ninja. Ninjas.

Ils n'allaient jamais la laisser entrer, c'est pour éviter que des étrangers comme elle possiblement menaçant que Kotetsu et Izumo restent toute la journée aux portes de la ville. Ces gars sont immanquablement tout le temps présents dans la série et si ce n'est pas eux, d'autres ninjas, toujours beaucoup plus entraînés à tuer qu'elle ne pourra jamais le devenir, sont là pour veiller à ce qu'elle n'entre jamais.

Sa vie était finie. La désillusion s'empara d'elle, plongeant son humeur au plus bas. " _Je vais finir comme Hashirama dépressif."_. Un rire nerveux s'empara d'elle.

Finalement, elle s'assit en tailleur et décida d'établir un plan d'action.

Elle n'avait pas toutes ces connaissances sur la série pour rien, elle ne mourrait pas de faim en voyant le village dont elle a toujours rêvé devant elle.

En réfléchissant bien malgré le Kekkei autour du village, il y avait des villageois qui entraient et sortaient pour faire du commerce ou se balader.

Ils n'étaient pas enfermés toute la journée.

" _La barrière ne détecte pas tout le monde, c'est une question de flux de chakra visiblement. Je ne suis pas un Shinobi, je ne sais même pas si j'ai du chakra. Ça devrait aller. Je ne risque pas grand chose, il ne me tueront pas, enfin je crois.._."

Sur cette pensée optimiste, elle décida de tenter sa chance, et, après avoir dépoussiéré ses vêtements et lisser rapidement ses cheveux avec ses mains, elle avança vers l'enceinte.

Elle se rendit rapidement à l'évidence que la porte n'était pas devant elle et avec un soupir à fendre l'âme fit le tour de l'enceinte jusqu'à entendre des voix et apercevoir au loin une zone où les arbres étaient plus lumineux, ce qui indiquait la fin de la forêt ou la présence d'un chemin.

Gagné, la route principale et les portes de la ville apparurent enfin aux yeux de la jeune fille fatiguée et affamée.

S'il n'y avait pas toute une file de villageois attendant d'entrer dans le village, la jeune fille aurait pu pleurer de joie. À la place elle s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche et lança des œillades à cette file qui n'en finissait pas.

Son écorchure au genou avait recommencé à saigner et la picotait désagréablement.

Quelques personnes la regardaient d'un œil méfiant mais arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle ne comptait pas les dépasser en coupant la queue.

Exposée au soleil depuis qu'elle avait franchi le couvert des arbres, Usagi commençait à transpirer abondamment. Elle maudissait la chaleur de Konoha, tout en jurant tout bas devant la lassitude qui s'emparait d'elle.

Son ennuie prit fin lorsqu'au loin, elle aperçut une fumée épaisse qui se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante.

Son œil attiré par une combinaison en spandex ultra-moulante verte, découvrit Maito Gai dans toute sa beauté, suivit de sa team, qui firent leur apparition aux portes du village.

Une explosion de sons, de couleurs et de poussière la déstabilisa lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elle, Usagi n'était pas encore habituée à tous les stimulis sensoriels que représentait le monde des vivants

.

Neji un peu en retrait de ce groupe aperçut Usagi et lui lança un regard intrigué.

La vue d'une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que lui, visiblement blessée au genou au vu de la tache de sang grandissante sur son pantalon, adossée à un arbre sans affaire n'était pas commune.

Peu de civils attendaient paisiblement leur tour comme elle, la fille semblait hors de paysage.

Usagi admirait le ciel pour éviter de fixer la panthère de Konoha et sa team.

Elle était dans un état d'intense excitation, les premiers personnages de Naruto qu'elle allait rencontrer faisaient partis des protagonistes principaux. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Neji Hyūga décida de venir se mettre juste sous son nez.

Elle ne pu que baisser les yeux et le regarder d'un air interrogateur tout en essayant de retenir les cris qui voulaient sortir de sa gorge à la vu d'une de ses idoles.

En étudiant discrètement la tenue et le visage du garçon, elle pu déduire qu'elle se trouvait dans Shippuden. Il devait avoir environs seize ans, même si ses traits asiatiques confondaient la perception d'Usagi, habituée aux visages européens. Il était peut être un peu plus jeune qu'elle mais l'écart était difficile à définir. La voix grave du garçon la surprit, elle semblait hors de place sortant d'un adolescent si ...androgyne.

"Tu es blessée."

Son ton semblait plus factuel qu'interrogateur. Usagi dut prendre un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et baissa les yeux vers son genou douloureux.

Une grosse tache rouge s'étendait désormais du haut de son genou jusqu'à sa cheville_. "Saperlipopette, je vais mourir !"_ La jeune fille hocha la tête ne sachant pas comment réagir tandis qu'intérieurement elle criait en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie et que l'amputation était nécessaire.

Neji soupira. Cette fille avait l'air complètement perdue et assez idiote.

Il avait déjà attiré l'attention de Gai-sensei et ne pu que se préparer au choc auditif.

" JEUNE BOURGEON DE CERISIER ! Que faites vous ici, sur la route de konoha dans un état manquant autant de fougue de la jeunesse ? "

Le visage d'Usagi se décomposa.

Gai Maïto, Neji,Tenten et Lee qui venaient de s'approcher remarquèrent le changement dans l'attitude de la jeune fille sans toutefois se l'expliquer.

D'une voix désespérée Usagi se lamenta :

" Je manque de fougue de la jeunesse ? Il a dit que je manquais de fougue…

J'ai raté ma vie…J'ai perdue ma jeunesse, la fougue de ma jeunesse... "

Tenten prit les devants avant que les garçons ne puissent aggraver les choses

" Hey, ça va ? Gai-Sensei ne voulait pas te mettre dans cet état, Il voulait simplement souligner le fait que tu étais blessée et il se demandait pourquoi. "

Usagi releva la tête à ces mots et un sourire fendit son visage.

Elle adorait la personnalité exubérante de Gaï et ne voulait pas entendre qu'il la trouvait peu énergique, elle savait que dans son ancienne vie elle était presque un légume, mais maintenant, elle allait pouvoir assurer et se construire un corps athlétique.

Se retrouver devant des personnages dont elle connaissait une bonne partie de la vie était assez excitant, néanmoins elle devait rester prudente pour ne pas dire des choses dont elle ne devrait pas posséder la connaissance, ni repousser les héros de konoha car ils devaient devenir ses amis.

Elle répondit donc d'une voix engageante où son admiration contenue put passer pour une certaine timidité :

" je... ça va merci. " Pause. Elle réalisait que cette réponse ne la mènerait à rien alors elle avoua

" Je suis un peu perdue à vrai dire... "

un rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge.

Usagi ne devait pas mentir, ils le remarqueraient tout de suite. Déjà parce qu'elle ne savait pas mentir et surtout parce qu'ils étaient des ninjas entraînés à reconnaître les mensonges. Elle se ferait prendre tout de suite et les gens sauront qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

Le mieux était de dire la simple vérité: elle savait qu'elle était devant Konoha mais ne connaissait pas la ville, elle n'a aucune connaissance dans le pays, elle n'est pas un ennemi, elle s'est rendu à Konoha car après s'être perdu c'était l'endroit le plus proche d'où elle se trouvait, elle désire vivre à Konoha car elle n'a nul part où aller.

Personne ne pourrait imaginer le voyage entre le monde de toute façon, le plus important était de se faire passer pour une civile cherchant une nouvelle vie.

Ce qui n'était pas dur puisque c'est exactement ce qu'elle était.

Neji reprit le devant de la conversation car cette fille lui paraissait vraiment étrange et son Sensei ne semblait pas se remettre du manque de tact dont il avait fait preuve envers la fille et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Pathétique.

Il été soulagé que Lee était trop occupé à réconforter Gai-Sensei pour déranger la fille qui semblait déjà assez perturbée.

"Tu es devant Konoha. Tu devrais soigner ton genou "

il essayait de s'exprimer d'une voix neutre mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'apaiser la jeune fille.

Usagi porta son regard aux yeux de Neji "_qui a ce genre de yeux tout blanc sans pupille? Tous les Hyūga, je vous l'accorde mais ça fait quand même flipper"_

" Je te remercie Sherlock. Je vais tresser des feuilles de palmiers pour me faire un bandage" dit-elle sarcastique

" QUOI !? Tu peux faire ça? Mais c'est génial ! Dites Gai-Sensei ,vous savez le faire vous aussi ? Vous nous apprenez ? "

Visiblement Lee n'était pas très intelligent. Usagi n'aurait peut être pas dû dire ça mais le Hyūga l'avait mise sur les nerfs. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se soigne, elle n'avait pas de sac, ni rien avec elle...

La panique reprit la jeune fille. Usagi allait devoir commencer sa vie à zéro.

Neji ne comprit pas pourquoi la fille était passée d'un ton moqueur à un visage complètement affolé. De plus elle n'avait pas bien réagi malgré sa prévenance lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole, il demanda donc d'un signe de tête à Tenten de s'en occuper.

"Bien sur qu'elle ne peut pas Lee. C'était de l'humour, tu vois des palmiers près de Konoha toi ?" Souffla Tenten.

"Je n'y avais pas pensé, excuse moi gente demoiselle, je n'ai pas compris tes sentiments. Je cherche un compagnon pour passer du temps avec moi, veux-tu devenir ma petite amie ?"

Une goutte de sueur froide coula sur le front du groupe.

Usagi explosa de rire et répondu en se tenant le ventre:

"Ah ah ah ah … Désolée ça m'a rappelé un drôle de souvenir. Mais.. Sinon je ne pense que cela soit une bonne idée on ne se connait pas vraiment. Tu ne veux pas qu'on devienne amis plutôt ?"

Usagi attendit les explosions de larmes mais fut soulagée en entendant la réponse :

" Je comprends gente demoiselle. J'accepte de devenir ton ami ! Devenons les meilleurs amis du monde !"

Tenten après concertation avec sa team prit la parole:

"Tu as l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang, il est urgent de te soigner. Nous allons t'accompagner jusqu'à l'hopital de Konoha où ils s'occuperont des papiers d'entrée pour toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Usagi"

Neji ne pu empêcher un sourire moqueur d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Ce nom lui convenait parfaitement bien, la fille avait les joues d'un lapin.

Usagi ne savait pas très bien comment elle avait fini sur le dos de Gai Maito mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire "_ouf"_ qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital avec un médecin au cheveux rose pour la soigner.

"Je sais que la couleur de mes cheveux n'est pas commune mais peux-tu répondre aux questions s'il te plait ? Je dois m'assurer que tu ne représentes pas de menace pour Konoha."

"Ils sont magnifiques" La couleur préférée d'Usagi était le rose et Sakura était la fille la plus rose du monde.

Elle avait toujours rêvé que les couleurs de cheveux soit bien plus variées sur Terre, des nuances de verts, bleus ou violets, cela aurait été original.

Elle du faire un effort pour fermer la bouche et arrêter de baver devant une de ses héroïnes préférées. Dans Naruto, Sakura était inutile et sa seule attaque était "Sasuke-Kun" mais au départ de Sasuke, la jeune fille avait vraiment changée et sa détermination pour devenir plus forte était inspirante. Usagi admirait la jeune fille et ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander:

"Vous êtes une Medic-nin, combien de temps vous avez étudié ? C'est dur ? Est-ce que j'ai du chakra ? Vous pensez que je peux devenir Medic-nin ? "

Sakura assaillit par tant de questions du demander à Usagi de se calmer avant de soigner son genou tout en lui répondant :

"Je ne suis pas encore une Medic-nin à part entière, je dois étudier pendant trois ans en plus de ma formation ninja. Donc il me reste encore deux ans à effectuer. Cela peut sembler long mais j'ai un but que je dois atteindre."

Usagi retenu le rire qui voulait sortir de sa gorge , trois ans long ? Les études de médecines en France durent au minimum neuf ans, et c'est encore plus long si le médecin se spécialise. Mais après tout l'usage du chakra doit pouvoir modifier énormément de choses."_Je me demande ce que mes études valent ici ? J'étais en première, donc j'ai fait dix ans d'école, c'est sans doute plus que n'importe quel civil d'ici."_

Les yeux d'Usagi ne pouvaient se détourner de ce visage qui affichait une détermination sans

faille. "_Il lui reste deux ans? Je ne suis pas encore dans Shipudden, c'est pour ça qu'elle semble un peu plus jeune que dans la série. C'était pareil pour Neji à vrai dire, je me suis concentrée sur les vêtement sans penser qu'ils auraient pu les changer avant Shippuden. " _

"Oui tu as du chakra mais il semble bloqué, généralement ce sont les nouveaux nés qui présentent ce genre de symptôme. Tes parents n'ont pas ouvert tes portes?"

"Mes portes ? Ah oui on a huit portes si je me souviens bien mais non je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient fait. J'ai grandi dans un très grand village où personne ne devient shinobi."

"Ah oui… Où ça ? Je dois savoir pour tes papiers."

"en France" Sakura regarda attentivement Usagi pour rechercher un quelconque signe de mensonge

"Je ne connais pas. A quelle nation appartiens-tu ?

Usagi ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en répondant

"L'imagiNATION."

Sakura haussa un sourcil rose parfaitement épilé.

"Dois-je appeler un psychologue ?"

"Non Non ! Je rigolais. Je suis un peu stressée c'est tout. Je suis très loin de chez moi, je n'appartiens pas à une nation. Mon pays se trouve en dehors de vos cartes."

"Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir cependant je vais demander à mon maître. Je suis désolée, tu ne vas pas pouvoir sortir tout de suite. "

Usagi souffla

"c'était à prévoir. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis… Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps. pourrais-tu demander à ce qu'on me serve quelque chose s'il te plait ? Je meurs de faim "

Sakura hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Usagi enfin seule sentit toute la fatigue accumulée retomber sur elle. En regardant le ciel par la fenêtre depuis son lit, elle ne put que se dire "_retour à la case départ : une chambre désinfectée avec pour seule compagnie une machine qui sonne. Je me demande si je n'ai pas un problème de Karma après tout. Ils vont m'enfermer ici à vie et je ne vais jamais revoir le jour. Oh Kami je ne devrai même pas essayer de m'échapper, c'est tellement suspect et inutile dans un hôpital employant des ninjas."_

Un repas lui fit servi par une infirmière et elle se jeta dessus. Kakashi aurait été jaloux de la rapidité d'exécution qu'elle employait pour manger. Bien sûr Usagi s'étouffa à moitié et regretta son empressement lorsque dix minutes plus tard elle eut mal au ventre.

Malgré ces péripéties Usagi s'endormit dès qu'elle ferma les yeux.

Une nuit sans rêves était étrange pour Usagi, dès son réveil elle se sentit seule et perdue.

Loin de sa famille, ses parents lui manquaient déjà. D'habitude ils passaient la voir le matin avant qu'ils aillent au travail. Et puis la chambre d'hôpital d'Usagi était décorée d'affiches de toute sorte ainsi que de nombreux personnages de naruto qu'elles avaient dessinés pendant ses heures de repos entre ses chimiothérapies.

La salle qui se présentait devant elle n'avait rien à voir, c'était certe une chambre individuelle mais cela ne devait pas être dans la recherche du mieux-être du patient. Elle servait, si la caméra dans l'angle était un indice, à surveiller les individus potentiellement dangereux.

"_A tous les coups un vieux pervers m'a regardé dormir. J'y pense, Sakura n'a pas fini de me poser des questions pour les papiers. Il en reste au moins trois milles, Konoha est légèrement parano, ce qui est quand même justifié vu la forte propension à tuer des gens au petit-déjeuner qu'on les grands méchants ninjas. En réalité tous les ninjas. Je suis foutue."_

Usagi avait commencé à tourner en rond dans la pièce, peu sûre de ses jambes encore flageolantes.

"_Sakura a dit qu'elle allait demander à son maître donc Tsunade ? Non l'Hokage ne se déplace pas pour tous les étrangers blessés qui viennent au village. Je pari plutôt sur Shizune."_

La porte de la minuscule salle de bain était ouverte, Usagi ne pu résister à l'envie de soulager sa vessie malgré la peur qu'une caméra se cachait dans la petite pièce. "_Pour la sécurité de mon village je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à le faire personnellement. J'espère que les ninjas n'ont pas tous la même mentalité que moi."_

La vue de son reflet causa un choc à la jeune fille qui ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer:

"MES PUPILLES ! on m'a volé mes pupilles ! J'ai des cheveux ! Oh Kami j'ai enfin des cheveux !"

L'aspect physique de la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle avait conservé la forme de son visage et ses joues rondes mais de ses yeux dorés il ne restait que l'iris colorée.

Plus de cercles noirs, ses yeux étaient devenus des abîmes lumineuses. Ses cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux avaient repoussés et atteignaient désormais sa poitrine.

Usagi toucha cette matière douce de longues minutes, elle avait retrouvé ses cheveux, ses sourcils et ses cils. C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver avec une chose si simple et pourtant qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps, qu'elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de son reflet.

Cette fille lui ressemblait tout en n'étant pas vraiment elle. "_J'aurai ressemblé à ça, des pupilles en plus, si je n'étais pas tombée malade"_

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre sortit Usagi de sa contemplation et la força à courir pour s'asseoir dans son lit, tout en faisant croire de ne jamais l'avoir quitté, c'était là tout un art qu'Usagi ne maîtrisait visiblement pas au vu de l'expression non impressionnée qu'arborait Shizune.

Du point de vu d'Usagi, la femme qui se tenait devant elle était tout à fait impressionnante et elle regrettait d'avoir un jour pensé qu'à côté de Tsunade, Shizune avait l'air bien sympathique. Après tout c'était Shizune qui remettait Tsunade à sa place lorsque cette dernière buvait trop…

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Shizune. Je dirige l'hôpital quand Tsunade-Sama n'est pas là.

J'ai parlé à Sakura, elle m'a transmise les informations qui te concernes. Tes réponses semblent en ordre mais nous avons un problème avec ton lieu de résidence. Peux-tu répéter où habites-tu ?"

"Bonjour Shizune-san, j'habite..Habitais en France. Je ne sais pas vraiment où cela se trouve par rapport à vos cartes mais je dirai à l'ouest et à près de dix-mille kilomètres à vol d'oiseau."

Shizune était stupéfaite.

"DIX-MILLE kilomètres !? Nous n'avons jamais été aussi loin dans nos conquêtes.

Comment as-tu fais pour atteindre Konoha, il y a t'il d'autres personnes avec toi ?"

Son ton s'était durci devant la menace potentielle que représentait des envahisseurs.

La voix d'Usagi tremblait lorsqu'elle répondit doucement

"Je suis seule." Les épaules de Shizune se détendirent imperceptiblement.

"Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. J'étais...j'étais à l'hôpital dans mon pays .Je suis me suis...endormie … Je me souviens de mon réveil dans la forêt. J'étais perdue alors j'ai marché et j'ai fini par arriver aux portes de la ville.J'ai été étonnée de voir des Shinobis, mon pays n'en emploient pas, je pense que c'est parce qu'on a jamais su ouvrir les portes de chakra."

"Tu dis la vérité je le sens. Cependant tu es manifestement vivante et en bonne santé maintenant que ta blessure a été soignée. Alors une question: que fais tu ici ? L'hôpital n'est pas une garderie. Si ta réponse ne me satisfais pas, tu seras raccompagnée à la frontière du pays le plus proche c'est à dire Kawa."

"_Le pays des rivières, ce n'est pas là où Shukaku a été extrait de Gaara ? Nous sommes vraiment avant Shipudden finalement. Ils ne me proposeraient quand même pas d'aller dans un pays infecté par l'Akatsuki, Si ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, ils le feraient certainement, je suis absolument personne pour eux."_

La jeune fille était étouffée par l'importance de la phrase qu'elle allait prononcer, elle signerait son arrêt de mort ou son visa pour une nouvelle vie dans le village le plus sympathique de naruto qu'elle connaissait.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de comment retourner dans mon pays; je pense que c'est même impossible. Alors j'aimerai commencer une nouvelle vie à Konoha, je veux devenir utile. Je sais lire, compter et je me débrouille pas mal en dessin et en cuisine. Vous pensez qu'on m'acceptera comme aide pour des enfants ou en tant que serveuse?."

"Tu sais lire et compter. Humm. Ce n'est pas commun pour une civile. Viens-tu d'une famille noble?"

"Non je ne suis pas noble. Il n'y a pas de clan ou de statut privilégié dans mon pays."

Shizune paraissait contemplative et Usagi n'avait toujours pas reçu sa sentence.

Quelques instants tendus passèrent avant que la femme se décida à déclarer:

"Bon, tu pourrais être utile à Konoha, nous l'autorisons à rester. Tu auras un visa civil, cela t'autorises à choisir l'emploie que tu souhaites mais tu ne pourras pas devenir shinobi à moins de faire une nouvelle requête auprès de notre Hokage. Néanmoins, tu es déjà assez âgé et le village n'accepte que rarement des étrangers dans ses rangs de ninjas à moins qu'ils aient des talents particuliers, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit ce n'est pas ton cas..

Cependant jeune fille, sache que Konoha te garderas à l'oeil et qu'au moindre faux-pas le visa s'annule. tu seras donc conduites à la frontière. Ai-je été assez claire ?"

Usagi explosa de joie et sauta au cou de Shizune

"Oui oui! Merci Shizune-San!"

Shizune ricanna en décrochant la jeune fille avant de lui indiquer l'enveloppe et le lot de vêtements propres attribués à Usagi pour s'installer à Konoha.

Usagi attendit le départ de Shizune pour enfiler les nouveaux vêtements propres.

Une petite note était joint à l'enveloppe contenant de l'argent.

"_Je devrai rembourser l'argent sous un an, avec dix pour cent d'intérêt. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on m'a autorisée à rester, s'ils font cette offre à tous les civils qui ne posent pas de menace envers Konoha, les banques du village doivent être pleines...Village de rapaces…_

_Au moins ces vêtements bien que simples sont à ma taille."_

Après avoir signé une masse importante de papiers, Usagi sortit enfin de l'hôpital.

Peu d'argent en poche, elle allait devoir se mettre dans la recherche d'un travail qui embaucherait une étrangère et un appartement, enfin, une boite de chaussure pour économiser un maximum serait suffisante.

"_Heuuu… Comment on trouve un job et un appartement ? Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, je n'ai que seize ans. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il faut une source de revenue pour s'assurer d'avoir un logement. Donc mission n°1: chercher un emploi."_

En visitant le village, Usagi ne pu s'empêcher de le comparer à sa ville surpeuplée. Les rues étaient larges et pas de pollution due aux automobiles. On pouvait marcher sans problème de bousculer quelqu'un et les villageois ne se pressaient pas. C'était reposant. On entendait les oiseaux et les enfants pépier. Cela rappela à Usagi que les futurs ninja devaient être à l'académie en train d'étudier, tandis qu'elle flânait dans les rues. Konoha possédait une végétation assez incroyable, mais étant fondée par un utilisateur du mokuton cela n'était pas si étonnant finalement.

Usagi essayait de ne pas avoir l'air de regarder chaque ninja qui croisaient sa route mais au vu des regards qu'on lui jetaient, c'était raté.

Elle expira lentement et se concentra sur sa tâche. Cela devenait plus difficile de contempler le village car une certaine animation commençait à prendre dans les rues au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait.

Les boutiques vertes, bleus, violettes avec devantures, sans devantures se mélangeaient dans l'esprit d'Usagi. Elle décida bien vite de faire une pause pour entrer dans des établissements au hasard et demander si ils recherchent quelqu'un pour toute sorte d'emploi. Au stade où en était Usagi n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Elle laverait des toilettes le reste de sa vie si cela lui permettait de rester dans un monde où elle était en bonne santé et voyait des gens qu'elle admirait au quotidien.

Seuls ses parents lui manqueraient.

Usagi se pinça mentalement les joues pour chasser ses pensées négatives de son esprit. Elle devait agir en adulte désormais, personne ne s'occuperait de son petit-déjeuner désormais.

L'établissement qui attira son attention n'était pas loin du bâtiment qui abritait le bureau de l'Hokage, il ne se situait pas sur l'allée centrale mais dans une rue parallèle. En regardant bien au fond de cette rue, elle pouvait apercevoir un stand de ramen bien connu des fans de Naruto.

"_Je vais manger des ramens souvent si je suis embauchée, je ne ferai jamais de régime en tout cas., je n'aimais pas du tout mon corps maigre et maladif, je préférerais devenir voluptueuse mais si je veux survivre aux évènements à venir, je devrai plutôt devenir sportive. Comme ça Je pourrai aider les villageois à se mettre à l'abris lors de l'attaque de Pain dans 2...3 ans ? Je ne sais pas si je devrai intervenir drastiquement sur le déroulement de l'histoire mais je pourrai sauver quelques personnes et en rendre d'autre heureuse j'imagine. Beaucoup de personnages de Naruto manquent d'amis pour les soutenir."_

Usagi sortit de ses pensées pour observer plus attentivement l'établissement.

Quelques tables en bois étaient disposées sur une petite terrasse, des plantes entouraient l'avant du bâtiment et formaient un cocon de verdure protecteur agréable à regarder. En poussant la porte de ses doigts tremblants, Usagi constata que l'intérieur l'établissement était encore plus chaleureux. La grande salle centrale, où des tables étaient séparées par des cloisons de bois assurant l'intimité des clients, était traversée par une douce lumière, filtrant des fenêtres, et qui illuminait les particules de l'air comme une cascade dorée. Une arôme de pâtisseries sortant du four flottait dans l'air, une senteur du passé qui rappela à Usagi les après-midi de cuisine de cookies avec sa mère.

Quelques clients conversaient à voix basse, produisant une légère agitation suffisante à rendre le lieux vivant tout en préservant la tranquillité de l'atmosphère.

Ce serait l'endroit parfait pour travailler.

L'allée menant à un comptoir où une caisse relativement moderne prônait fut bien vite traversé par Usagi, qui se retrouva devant une vieille dame à l'air affable.

Usagi gigotait, mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de demande, la chose la plus osée qu'elle ait jamais faite était de demander un stage de troisième au service diabétologie. Autant dire qu'Usagi n'était pas préparée à tout ce qui était un entretien d'embauche. C'est donc d'une voix timide qu'elle demanda :

"Bonjour madame, je recherche un emploie. Je peux faire n'importe quoi." Ses paroles se précipitaient sous l'effet du stress. "Je sais cuisiner, lire, écrire, compter, servir, nettoyer tout ce que vous voulez. J'ai vraiment besoin de trouver un travail !" Sa tirade prenait des intonations suppliantes.

Une lueur d'intérêt naissait dans les yeux de Nana Akimichi. Elle avait travaillé toute sa vie, avant d'épouser un Akimichi vers ses trentes ans. Son mariage ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer son business. Elle avait développé l'oeil pour remarquer les jeunes femmes intelligentes qui seraient utiles pour son établissement, car après tout elle n'était plus si jeune.

"Calme toi mon enfant. Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

La voix de la vieille dame surprit Usagi, elle était douce mais ferme. Usagi savait reconnaître les femmes ayant comme sa grand-mère vécut une longue vie mais n'ayant jamais perdue leur vigueur ni leur esprit. Elle se réjouissait d'avance du genre de relation qui pourrait se nouer entre elle et la femme.

"Usagi, pour vous servir." S'exclama Usagi, ayant retrouvé ses moyens.

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur les lèvres de la vieille dame.

"un thé vert amer, un thé noir au riz et deux mochis matcha. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite"

D'un mouvement décidé du menton, Usagi rangea son calepin tout en adressant un sourire chaleureux à ses premiers clients.

Elle avait une journée d'essai, si la patronne était satisfaite elle serait embauchée et pourrait louer le studio en face pour une somme modeste. Sinon retour à la case départ, avec le salaire d'une journée de travail pour seule compensation.

Usagi devait assurer.

Usagi assura.

Les clients étaient satisfaits du service et Usagi tout en gardant un air serein et avenant n'avait fait aucune erreur de commande.

Son certificat d'emploi en main, elle ouvrit la porte de son nouveau chez-elle.

L'appartement possédait un salon avec cuisine attenante. Cette dernière était assez moderne et ressemblait beaucoup à une cuisine américaine."_L'amérique s'invite au Japon" _la pensée amusa Usagi qui riait toute seule en découvrant la chambre de dimension acceptable, elle disposait d'un petit bureau et d'un lit double ainsi qu'une grande penderie _,"Pour tous les vêtements que je n'ai pas. Mission n°2 du jour : les courses vestimentaires, d'alimentations et tout ce qui est linges de maison ainsi que les produits d'hygiène."_

La visite de la salle de bain ne prit pas longtemps néanmoins la vue de la douche à l'italienne fit encore rire Usagi "_L'Italie s'invite aussi au japon. J'ai hâte de faire du pain, une bonne petite baguette pour inviter la France dans mon appart. Et puis une apple pie comme ça il y a aussi l'Angleterre. Tout ça pour faire une orgie de cultures dans mon salon."_

Usagi parcourut les trois quart de Konoha avant de trouver le quartier des magasins, qui se situait, bien évidemment, juste derrière chez elle.

Les vêtements qu'elles portaient étaient toujours ceux que Shizune lui avait fourni. Si le bas un simple pantalon noir était encore propre, le haut après une journée à s'activer commençait à n'être plus très frais.

La magasin de vêtement était le premier arrêt, suivi du magasin de produits ménagers, puis celui de produits d'hygiène et enfin celui d'alimentation. Sur le budget de 1500 ryos alloué par Konoha, Usagi ne conservait que 1100 ryos, auxquels se soustrairont les 400 ryos de loyer.

Il lui restait donc une somme plus que convenable pour finir le mois.

Elle put donc se permettre un petit extra.

Trois dangos plus tard…

"_C'est la première de ma vie que je mange des dangos , c'est DIVIN ! Je bavais toujours devant les personnages de Naruto qui en mangeaient mais maintenant c'est à moi de me régaler. Ils ne connaissaient pas leur chance ceux là. Je vais acheter tous les dango de Konoha comme ça ils n'en mangeront plus jamais" _Le petit rire diabolique d'Usagi lui attira de nombreux regards suspicieux. Elle leva son Dango avec un sourire contrit et rentra le plus vite possible chez elle pour éviter de passer pour plus folle qu'elle ne l'était.

* * *

Deux anbus passant par là…

"Ce n'est qu'une civile Senpai" l'homme regarda la réaction de son senpai à travers son masque.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et répondit "Oui, ne perdons pas de temps, en route, et arrêtes avec tes "Senpai". "

"Vous serez toujours mon Senpai, Senpai" Un sourire s'entendait dans la voix de l'homme.

Le Senpai souffla.

* * *

Usagi se félicita d'avoir acheté le petit carnet, dès demain elle pourrait noter ses rêves. Si comme la nuit dernière elle n'en faisait pas, elle noterait les anciens. Cela lui permettra de croire qu'il est toujours là.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rêve n°1**_

_**A mes six ans, j'ai appris que j'avais des tumeurs malignes dans mon cerveau. Bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas en quoi ces tumeurs étaient plus intelligentes que les autres mais mes parents avaient longuement discuté avec l'oncologue et en écoutant j'avais retenue une chose :**_

"_**Je suis foutue."**_

_**Le petit garçon ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu ou ne semblait pas se préoccuper de moi. Il restait les yeux clos, la tête appuyée contre le tronc d'arbre et ses mains tenaient ses genoux. **_

_**Il ressemblait à une arachide.**_

"_**Ce que je te raconte ne t'intéresses pas, la Noix ?" Cela peut sembler un peu grossier de l'appeler comme ça mais en tant qu'ami imaginaire il devait au moins faire un effort pour avoir l'air vivant. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Alors, je me suis assise à côté de lui et j'ai regardé le paysage, nous étions sur une colline légèrement en hauteur. **_

_**D'ici, je pouvais apercevoir des kilomètres de plaines majoritairement vertes bien que quelques coquelicots créaient des traces enflammées entre les brins d'herbes. Occasionnellement, le vent tiède qui agitait mes cheveux s'étendait sur la plaine et me permettait d'apercevoir des boutons d'or, trop courts pour dépasser les hautes herbes. **_

_**Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un iota, sa respiration, si respiration il y avait, était couverte par le sifflement du vent. La quiétude du lieu finit par m'endormir et je me réveilla.**_

* * *

Usagi regrettait de ne pas avoir acheté de rideaux lorsqu'à une heure inacceptable, les rayons du soleil brûlèrent ses paupières. La fatigue engendrée par son service avait disparue mais elle se trouvait dans un état léthargique agréable, c'est pourquoi bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, dans la chaleur constante de Konoha, Usagi désirait ne jamais se lever et rester dans son lit.

Malheureusement, elle devait aller travailler dans moins de deux heures et désirait refaire un tour de quartier car Usagi n'était pas très bonne pour se souvenir de l'endroit où les choses se trouvaient. Cela lui permettrait ainsi de mémoriser une fois pour toute où la pharmacie, qui serait un lieu très utile de fréquenter avant la fin du mois, se trouvait.

En observant les rues désertes, Usagi se demandait si son réveil n'était pas trop avancé. Elle n'avait pas modifié l'heure affichée car elle ne connaissait pas le réel horaire mais à la vue d'une telle absence de population dans les rues, on pouvait penser qu'il était indécemment tôt.

Sa présomption se confirma lorsqu'une boulangerie ouvrit.

"_ouvert de 5h à 21h, Il est CINQ heure ? Je suis foutue. Il me reste quatre heures avant mon service, je me sens déjà seule. Le mieux c'est que j'aille m'asseoir sur un banc et mette fin à mes jours. Ou je pourrai retourner me coucher tout simplement. Je vais prendre la seconde option, je n'ai pas encore rencontré ni Kakashi, ni Naruto, ni Yamato ni tellement de personnage en faite."_

En gagnant quelques heures de sommeils, Usagi vit dans le miroir de sa salle de bain qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à un zombie mais actuellement à une jeune fille, sans pupille certe, mais une humaine tout de même. Elle portait un regard appréciateur sur son uniforme, Une salopette.

Le style de la tenue était moderne mais commode, " _Je ressemble un peu à une fermière, jolie métaphore pour affirmer qu'on cultive la joie chez nos clients " ironisa Usagi._

C'était original pour une fille de café, mais cela éviterait les regards et les remarques de la gente masculine sur les serveuses.

Efficace pour travailler en paix.

Usagi avait l'instinct que Nana Akimichi était l'instigatrice de l'uniforme. La vieille dame a dû faire des ravages parmis les clients dans sa jeunesse, si ses traits conservant une beauté intemporelle en étaient un indice. Sa grâce conservée et ses yeux rieurs racontaient des histoires dont Usagi aurait voulu en entendre les aboutissements

Malheureusement à son arrivée au salon de thé, l'effervescence de l'ouverture entraina Usagi dans un tourbillon de nouvelles têtes qui ne lui permit pas de voir la vieille dame.

"Hey ! Tu dois être Usagi ?" l'interpella une voix féminine qui n'était pas celle de la patronne.

Un hochement de tête. Usagi vit arriver une grande brune plantureuse. Dans la reconnaissance de la forme général de la jeune femme, Usagi ne put empêcher son regard de s'arrêter un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la poitrine. Usagi n'a jamais eu de complexe sur ses seins mais la vue de ces..ballons… souleva beaucoup de questions dans son esprit.

"_Je ne vois même pas comment elle peut porter un plateau... la seule option viable est à bout de bras. A ce stade cela doit être considéré comme un handicap, elle doit souffrir de terrible maux de dos et les clients d'horribles strabismes. Si elle a besoin d'argent pour une chirurgie de réduction mammaire je lui donne toutes mes économies. Yep, le peu que j'ai, juste pour aider une femme en détresse."_

Cependant, si le pas assuré et le sourire confiant de la serveuse était un indice, la jeune femme souffrait nullement de sa généreuse cage thoracique.

Usagi répertoria cela sur les merveilleux usages du chakra.

"_Un jour je devrai faire ouvrir mes portes. Ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure idée maintenant car je viens à peine d'arriver à Konoha mais lorsque je me serai installée et que les gens me feront confiance, il n'y aura plus rien pour me retenir d'apprendre quelques justus intéressants. Si les civils peuvent apprendre, et que je n'échoue pas lamentablement ! "_

"Tu m'écoutes ? " Une pointe d'exaspération perçait dans la voix.

Usagi rougissait de honte, son deuxième jour et elle se fait déjà repérer, pourtant, c'est d'une voix exempt de tremblements nerveux qu'elle répondit :

"Oui madame"

Cela sembla adoucir la serveuse qui envoya un sourire aimable à Usagi,

"Appelle moi Emiko, je suis chargée de ta formation."

"Emiko-Senpai ?" Les yeux de la jeune fille luisaient d'espoir.

Emiko avait déjà eu plusieurs Kohais mais aucune fille n'était restée longtemps. La plupart prenaient le salon de thé pour un lieux de rencontre et se mariaient au premier homme de famille noble passant par là. Si elle voulait tenir les rênes de la boutique qu'allait lui laisser sa mère, ce n'était pas pour aider des femmes à se marier mais pour aider des filles qui ont besoin d'argent à rebondir et trouver une occupation qualifiée, et ne pas finir serveuse ou femme au foyer.

Le point de vue des femmes de la famille Akimichi sur la place des femmes n'étaient pas vu d'un très bon oeil par tout les clans aérés de Konoha, malgré tout, leur salon de thé attirait une grande partie de la population, dont d'illustres membres de clan.

Emiko pariait toujours sur la durée qu'une fille allait rester et si elle allait rebondir ou plonger..

La fille, Usagi, lui semblait saine d'esprit et malgré son air naïf et innocent, semblait cacher une force insoupçonnée. Elle ferait certainement une bonne petite kohai, puis si cela se passe bien, volerai de ses propres ailes

Emiko accepta le titre que lui donnait la jeune fille d'un hochement de menton.

Usagi contint son allégresse, mais le plissement de ses yeux et les recoins de sa bouche relevés la trahir.

Emiko ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant d'ardeur.

La journée passa en un clin d'oeil, ce n'est qu'au moment de dire au revoir aux filles qu'Usagi sentit la fatigue s'emparer d'elle.

Le long chemin qui la séparait de chez elle...la traversé d'une rue de cinq mètres..semblait durer une éternité pour Usagi. C'est avec une joie non contenue, qu'une fois arrivée, elle envoya valser son uniforme dans la pièce et se changea pour sortir explorer les bars animés de Konoha, dans le but de se changer les idées.

En peu de temps Usagi était passée de l'hôpital à la vie active. Un temps d'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie serait nécessaire.

La veille, lors de sa journée d'essai, elle se souvint s'être égarée devant le nombre de thés présents sur la carte et le nombre de desserts aux noms étrangers qu'elle voyait.

Heureusement, il lui suffisait de noter la commande du client, elle n'avait pas à faire croire qu'elle connaissait les pâtisseries qu'elle servait.

Aujourd'hui, journée s'était mieux passée, elle commençait à associer les noms aux images et une fois qu'elle aurait retenue le nom de tous les employés son intégration sera bien plus facile.

Mais maintenant ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de trouver quelqu'un pour ne pas passer sa soirée seule. Usagi traversa la ville pour trouver une enseigne à l'air agréable. Le bar s'ouvrait directement sur la rue et avait quelques tables à l'intérieur, cela ne sentait ni la fumée ni l'alcool et les buveurs n'avaient pas l'air trop éméché alors Usagi s'assit.

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de sortir, encore moins seule, mais elle avait besoin d'éliminer les derniers restes de son existence passée. Elle est désormais dans un merveilleux village qui abrite tant de personnes à découvrir.

De plus, Usagi avait très envie de voir si quelques ninjas connus passaient par là.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps après s'être installée au bar et avoir commandé un verre de saké ,"_On ne vient pas au Japon pour boire du vin", p_our qu'un homme l'aborde.

"Bonsoir, ange du soir"

Usagi haussa les sourcils et se prépara à se tourner et à répondre mais fut coupée.

"Shhh. Pas de mots mais de l'action ma belle ce soir."

A la vue de Genma Shiranui, Usagi explosa de rire.

"_Quel genre d'homme emploie ces phrases d'accroches archaïques? Sérieusement. Mais surtout quel genre de personne y répond favorablement ?"_

Le senbon entre ses lèvres s'agita à peine lorsque Genma dit faussement blessé,

" _Archaïques _?" Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine, au niveau du coeur " Tu me blesses juste là "

Puis il répondit, cette fois ci en souriant, l'air séducteur "Plus de personnes que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je te l'assure. Je m'appelle Genma"

Usagi s'empourpra lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se dégonfle, c'était là une chance en or de parler à une de ses idoles. Et puis il faut dire que sa comédie l'avait bien amusée.

Genma n'avait jamais vu la fille avant ce soir. Elle était plutôt mignonne mais pas le genre à trainer dans des bars la nuit. Cela se voyait à la contracture de ses épaules, pourtant son regard était curieux, cette fille attendait quelqu'un- Genma espérait que ce n'était pas le cas- ou recherchait un partenaire de boisson- ce qui arrangerait bien Genma, laissé seul par ses camarades de mission, rentrés chez eux épuisés.

Genma était fatigué lui aussi, toutefois une discussion autour d'un verre de saké avec une jolie fille serait satisfaisante. Surtout si la jeune femme avait de la répartie, cela promettait d'être amusant.

"Usagi, enchantée de vous rencontrer Genma-_san_." Répondit aimablement Usagi tout en insistant sur le -_San_.

Le sourire de Genma s'élargit, l'accentuation ne lui avait pas échappé, cette fille voulait mettre de la distance entre eux. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, car malgré la taquinerie contenue dans sa première interpellation, elle semblait un peu jeune pour lui.

"Que fait une jolie jeune fille dans un bar à boire seule?" Genma était curieux.

"Que fait un ninja tout juste rentré de mission dans un bar à parler à une jolie jeune fille qui boit seule ?" Tout en parlant Usagi pointa du doigts les quelques taches de sang sur le pantalon de Genma.

Un exclamation rieuse sortit de sa gorge, " M'amuser, quoi d'autre ? "

Usagi renifla dédaigneusement avant de relaxer sa posture et de lui envoyer un coup d'oeil compréhensif.

"Les missions ne doivent pas toutes êtres faciles." Cette remarque surprit Genma, rares étaient les civils à penser à la difficultée d'une mission. La plupart n'envisageait même pas que les ninjas puissent garder des séquels morals d'actes qu'ils ont vu ou dû commettre au nom du village.

Cette fille n'était pas du village, il en était presque sûr.

"En effet. Tu ne viens pas de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?" Il était devenu méfiant, ses sens de ninjas en éveille. Genma s'était imperceptiblement rapproché d'Usagi pour vérifier la véracité de ses dires.

"Gagné." Usagi lui lança un sourire hésitant, elle voulait plaisanter mais sentait que la température de la piece avait chutée et n'osait dire une bêtise. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie que sous ses airs charmants, Genma était un ninja qui n'hésitera pas à l'envoyer au département torture et interrogation sous la supervision d'Ibiki Morino, si elle présentait une quelconque menace.

Elle reprit un peu plus assurée

"il est compliqué de définir l'emplacement exact de mon pays natal. Cependant, la responsable de l'hôpital, Shizune-San a autorisé mon séjour à Konoha"

Genma se détenda à l'évocation de Shizune.

C'est d'un ton boudeur qu'Usagi reprit :

"Vous n'êtes pas inspecteur de répression des fraudes quand même ?"

Le visage de Genma resta parfaitement lisse lorsqu'il répondit en se penchant légèrement :

"Tu as des fraudes à déclarer ?"

Usagi précipita sa réponse " Non ! Pas du tout ! C'était une boutade."

Genma ne put retenir son fou rire devant l'expression tourmentée de la fille.

La soirée se passa sans autre incident et Usagi apprécia grandement l'humour dont faisait preuve Genma. Les verres de saké s'étaient enchainés et Usagi était complètement éméchée lorsque le bar ferma.

Gentleman, Genma lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle.

L'aube était encore loin. Usagi se félicita d'avoir accepté d'être raccompagnée car les rues sombres de konoha en pleine nuit, ce n'était pas trop pour elle.

Genma ne semblait pas affecté par la dose d'alcool qu'il avait bue au cours de la soirée

"_stupide ninja et leur chakra" _pensa Usagi. Il marchait un peu retrait, tout en restant à porté de bras au cas où Usagi trébucherait. Le chemin du retour passa en un clin d'oeil et en voyant Usagi entrer les clés dans la serrure, Genma demanda :

"C'est la dépendance de la vieille du salon de thé, tu travailles en face ? "

Usagi était étonnée qu'il connaisse le salon de thé, elle ne l'avait jamais vu y boire un thé, "_En même temps je n'y que travaillé deux jours et il était en mission. Je ne dois avoir vu presque aucun habitué. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura pleins de shinobis dans les jours à venir."_

Usagi tout en ouvrant sa porte répondit, excitée " Oui je travaille au salon ! Vous êtes un habitué ?"

"Pas vraiment, je viens de temps en temps mais à l'avenir, je tâcherai de venir plus souvent." il lui lança Un clin d'oeil appuyé pour s'évanouir aussitôt dans la nuit, ne laissant aucune chance à Usagi de faire ses adieux.

Usagi leva les yeux au ciel mais était contente de savoir qu'elle le reverrait.

Après une bonne douche, Usagi enfila un long tee-shirt qu'elle venait d'acheter en guise de

pyjama et se coucha.

Une chose que faisait Usagi dans ses rêves étaient d'organiser ses pensées en racontant sa journée. Le problème était que depuis son arrivée dans Naruto, elle ne rêvait plus.

Usagi se demandait ce que la Noix faisait, le connaissant il serait encore dans une affaire impossible. Une des questions flottant dans l'esprit d'Usagi était ne rêvait-elle plus de lui parce qu'il ne dormait pas ou parce qu'il n'existait pas et qu'en changeant de monde, elle avait atteint l'objectif de ne plus se sentir seule et donc n'avait plus besoin de son ami imaginaire.

Pourtant Usagi ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et abandonnée.

Les choses auraient pu mal tourner mais non, tout s'était bien passé. Elle avait été accueillie à Konoha malgré ses origines étrangères et autorisée à rester.

En y repensant bien, Usagi les jambes pointées vers le plafond de sa chambre, pensa à la possibilité que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

"_Tout semble trop réel pour que ce ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. Pourtant, la Noix semblait réel, lui aussi. Je dois considérer que ce monde est réel, sinon comment pourrais-je me lier aux personnes ici ?"_

La solitude était la plus grande peur d'Usagi, lorsque la jeune fille se sentait abandonnée, elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre, alors elle s'allongeait et attendait que le temps, désespérément lent, passe.

Usagi avait occupée ses journées du mieux qu'elle pouvait, à l'hôpital, mise à part quelques activités proposés aux patients, les journées étaient longues. Alors elle dessinait, écrivait ou lisait. Naruto avait sauvé sa vie d'une certaine manière, tous ses personnages qui ont tellement souffert et pourtant qui continuaient à se battre pour les gens qu'ils aiment...étaient devenu une inspiration pour elle.

Usagi ricanna en pensant à la plupart des fanfictions qu'elle a pu lire. Pour la plupart, l'héroïne, désespérément belle " _Et possédant dans 99% des cas des pupilles... " _sauve le monde en ayant des pouvoirs bien supérieurs à la team 7 réunie. Usagi ne survivrait jamais aux événements à venir si elle ne se préparait pas.

Une nouvelle motivation redonna du courage à la jeune fille. Si elle était seule maintenant, très vite elle se ferait des amis. N'avait-elle pas déjà promis à Lee de devenir son ami ? De plus, la soirée avec Genma était sympa, il a promis de venir au salon de thé donc elle pouvait le considérer comme une connaissance rapprochée, qui deviendrait son ami avec le temps. Il y avait aussi Emiko-Senpai, deux autres serveuses dont elle n'avait toujours pas retenu les noms et la vieille dame, Nana-San.

Elle devrait protéger ses amis, la seule solution était donc l'entraînement.

Bien que la fin de sa vie n'avait pas été sportive, son corps semblait en meilleur santé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle pourrait commencer par un peu de course et de musculation, à petite dose d'abord, puis quand elle connaîtra ses limites, monter le niveau progressivement.

Cependant, rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne devrait s'entreprendre à grande échelle, car malgré sa relative intégration à Konoha, elle restait surveillée, cela elle en était sûre.

Quels villages ninjas laisseraient des nouveaux résidents étrangers sans surveillance ?

Aucun.

Elle s'entraînerait en tant que civil, sans chakra dans un premier temps. Cette étape sera la plus simple malgré l'effort physique à fournir, il reste humain. Et la justification d'un entraînement quotidien envers les autorités de Konoha serait simple, maintenir son corps en forme.

Toutes femmes comprendraient la démarche et aucune questions ni suspicions ne seront soulevées par la pratique d'un sport.

Ensuite, il faudra qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour ouvrir ses portes de chakras, tout en n'ayant pas l'air suspect dans sa volonté d'apprendre à se défendre avec du chakra... Ce sera la partie la plus complexe.

Usagi se massa les tempes, sentant une migraine, causée par l'alcool et une intense réflexion, poindre.

* * *

_**Journal de rêves d'Usagi**_

_**Rêve n°2**_

_**Je ne me suis pas réveillée au même endroit. Déstabilisée d'abord il m'a fallu un moment pour me rappeler que je m'étais couchée et étais donc dans un rêve.**_

_**Rien d'étonnant à ce que nos lieux de rêves changent. Même si de passer d'une colline avec vue sur une plaine dégagée, à une forêt dense semblait un changement relativement drastique, l'imagination d'un esprit n'a aucune limite. J'en suis convaincue.**_

_**La preuve est que je revis le garçon, sous une apparence différente. Il était apparu après moi, entre deux arbres aux feuilles d'automnes. A vrai dire, sa peau illuminée par les derniers rayons de soleils paraissait presque noisette. Je ne résista pas à l'envie de lui parler, car ses yeux, cette fois-ci ouvert me fixaient d'un air étonné, à croire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me revoir. " Hey la Noix ! Tu ne m'ignores pas cette fois-ci ?"**_

"_**Tu es revenue" Pour lui, ce simple fait avait l'air d'être la nouvelle la plus invraisemblable qu'il n'eut jamais entendu. J'ai pouffé de rire, pourquoi il bloquait sur le fait que j'étais revenue, lui aussi après tout il était de nouveau là et je n'en faisais pas une affaire d'Etat.**_

_**Un rêve est un rêve, tout et n'importe quoi s'y déroule.**_

* * *

"Usagi ?"

"Usagi ?" La voix devenait insistante.

Usagi rangea son carnet, remettant l'écriture d'un de ses anciens rêves à plus tard.

Elle leva la tête et son nez renifla le parfum de thé au jasmin dégagé par une paire de pastèques géantes.

" Ta pause est terminée. Au travail." commanda fermement la propriétaire de ses attributs, légèrement penchée au dessus de la table où Usagi s'était assise.

"Hai, Emiko- Sempai. " s'exclama Usagi qui se leva précipitamment, pour le regretter immédiatement, lorsque ses cuisses douloureuses ne lui permettèrent pas d'aller aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait.

Le programme d'exercice effectué le matin même n'avait pas été une grande réussite.

Son corps était en bien meilleure santé qu'il l'avait été dans sa vie précédente, pourtant, ses capacités physiques ne dépassaient pas celle d'un élève de primaire. Usagi se sentait légèrement pathétique.

Elle avait couru pendant vingt minutes à pas modérés mais s'était écroulée et n'avait pas pu se relever avant d'avaler une compote dix minutes plus tard.

Autrement dit, d'une part, elle avait eu l'air ridicule et avait été heureuse de faire son entraînement tôt pour ne se faire surprendre par personne. D'autre part, les courbatures qui ne viennent normalement que le lendemain d'un effort étaient survenue l'heure d'après, à la sortie de sa douche. Ce qui indique que son corps n'étaient peut être pas en si bonne santé qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru.

Elle devrait sans doute, si elle ne voit pas d'amélioration dans ses capacités physiques au bout de quelques temps, consulter un médecin pour avoir un avi médical sur ce qu'elle devrait normalement pouvoir réaliser avec ses modestes muscles mous.

" Usagi, tu ressembles à une mamie quand tu marches." ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Emiko, piquante.

Une grimace apparut sur les traits d'Usagi, qui tourna son regard vers la seule personne qui serait capable de prendre sa défense.

Nana Akimichi qui passait non loin de là, pour servir un client, avait conservé une ouïe fine

malgré son âge, et, ni le regard implorant d'Usagi, ni la remarque offensante de sa fille ne lui avaient échappées. Se sentant d'humeur taquine, elle sortit le torchon accroché à sa salopette pour frapper doucement l'arrière du crâne de sa fille.

Pour appuyer son châtiment, Nana ajouta d'un ton sérieux, " Ma fille, ne te moque pas de la façon de marcher de tes aînés."

Puis en observant Usagi, qui en lançant un regard triomphant à son senpai s'apprêtait à remercier la vieille dame, Nana ajouta malicieusement " Ne me remercie pas mon enfant, entre vieilles personnes, on se soutient."

Les épaules d'Usagi s'affaissèrent, et, c'est avec une mine déconfite et sous les rires des deux autres femmes qu'elle annonça "Merci, j'apprécie grandement le soutien" Elle leva faiblement son pouce vers le haut.

Nana se renseigna, inquiète "Pauvre enfant, mais qu'est-ce qui ta mis dans cet état là ?"

Usagi gênée bredouilla,"Eh Bien, je me disais que j'avais du mal à assurer un service sans être essoufflée alors je me suis motivée pour aller courir pour travailler mon endurance et ma force. Mais je ne connaissais pas vraiment mes capacités, car je n'avais pas fait de sport depuis longtemps. Malheureusement je me suis rendu compte que j'ai un corps et les capacités physiques d'un mollusque alors, je ressens déjà des courbatures. Ce n'est rien de grave, ne vous en faite pas Akimichi-san."

Rassurée, la vieille femme proposa "Tu peux m'appeler Nana, toutes les filles m'appellent comme ça ici."

Souriante, Usagi s'inclina respectueusement, "Hai, Nana-san"

"C'est faux, moi je t'appelle maman" Intervint Emiko, s'asseyant paresseusement à la place que venait de quitter Usagi.

"C'est parce que tu n'as aucun respect pour ta mère et la hiérarchie, ça ma fille." La réprimanda gentiment sa mère.

"Bien sûr que je te respect maman " souffla, excédée, la brune plantureuse.

Usagi s'éclipsa discrètement pour reprendre son service et ne pas intervenir dans ce genre de discussion mère-fille dont elle avait déjà constaté les aboutissements pour le moins...tumultueux…

Le salon de thé était effroyablement animé, étant un samedi, de nombreux couples avec de jeunes enfants semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous pour faire d'Usagi une girouette, devant prendre la commande à droite, servir à gauche, rapporter des coussins au fond ou renvoyer des pâtisseries en cuisines car des enfants capricieux n'en voulaient plus.

Ce n'était pas de tout repos.

La douleur émanant des muscles d'Usagi semblait toutefois diminuer avec le temps et l'échauffement que son activité provoquait.

Vers la fin de journée, l'agitation était retombée, rendant le personnel et les clients plus détendus.

Quelques habitués semblaient même avoir repéré qu'Usagi était une fraîche pousse et se prêtaient agréablement à la conversation.

Une équipe de trois enfants penchée sur des cahiers attira son attention. Une fille à la couleur de cheveux semblable à Usagi possédant deux couettes dressées ignorant la loi de la gravitation, un garçon avec de la morve lui coulant du nez et un Sarutobi portant une longue écharpe à l'intérieur au plein coeur de l'été. Une paire de lunettes sur chaque tête.

L'équipe Konohamaru dans toute sa splendeur.

Les enfants avaient tellement l'air absorbés dans un exercice difficile qu'Usagi prit pitié d'eux et voyant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde au salon, décida d'aller les voir. Cette team bien que composée de personnages secondaires était fabuleusement divertissante dans l'animé. Si Usagi osait les approcher elle pourrait peut être s'en faire des amis. Elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir des petits frères et soeurs mais il était sans doute mieux qu'elle n'en eut jamais eu. Après tout, elle les aurait abandonné à sa mort.

Maintenant qu'elle était ici et en relative bonne santé, rien ne l'empêchait de se faire autant d'amis que possible. De plus, cela lui permettrait d'avoir plus d'influence dans Konoha.

Usagi se parant de son plus beau sourire, s'avança, "Bonjour les enfants, vous voulez commander quelque chose ?"

Moegi, manifestement la plus alerte, releva son visage en premier pour observer Usagi et lui répondre, après avoir comprit qu'elle était une serveuse.

"Oui madame, j'aimerai des dangos s'il vous plaît" demanda-t-elle poliment , avant de se rendre compte que ses camarades n'avaient pas levé leur nez de leur cahier et leur envoya un coup de coude pour les avertir.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et s'excusèrent promptement " Excusez-nous madame, on était concentrés sur notre exercice."

Usagi rigola doucement, heureuse de ne plus avoir de devoirs à faire. " Ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends, les devoirs c'est important. Mais appellez moi Usagi, s'il vous plait" Puis avec une moue boudeuse, elle ajouta," je ne suis pas si âgée que ça. "

Les enfants la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, surpris.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" s'inquiéta Usagi.

Le groupe regarda à droite et à gauche, terrorisé. Konohamaru étant le premier à se reprendre, se rapprocha doucement d'Usagi, et tout en regardant si personne n'approchait, murmura des paroles à peines perceptibles pour les oreilles d'Usagi,

"D'habitude c'est la femme avec des poumons développés qui nous sert, elle est horrible avec nous. Elle nous pince les joues et nous demande de l'appeler onee-san. On ne connaît toujours pas son prénom et dès qu'on emploie des familiarités, elle se met à nous étouffer. Elle emploie les seins étouffants no jutsu. Elle est vraiment forte !" Ses acolytes acquiescèrent fermement.

S'en était trop pour Usagi qui explosa de rire. "Vous voulez parler d'Emiko-senpai ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aimait les enfants." Puis chuchota tout bas, entre deux éclats de rire "Je la voyais plutôt du genre à les étouffer dans leur sommeil…C'est encore plus drôle de l'imaginer en train de le faire avec ses ballons géants"

"Emiko-san c'est ça !" s'exclamèrent les enfants.

"Dans ce cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pourrai prendre vos commandes les prochaines fois que vous viendrez. Elle ne pourra plus vous..._étouffer_.." sa voix chancelait sur le dernier mot.

Une fois complètement remise de ses émotions, elle demanda, curieuse ,"Mais pourquoi vous n'avez jamais demandé à une autre serveuse de s'occuper de vous ? Cela vous aurait évité bien des problèmes."

Moegi et Udon regardèrent d'un air réprobateur Konohamaru. Ce dernier semblait avoir prit dix teintes de rouge. Moegi explica " C'est Konohamaru-kun qui voulait absolument la voir, il disait qu'elle serait parfaite pour son nouveau jutsu."

Usagi acquiesça, comprenant bien de quoi parlait la jeune fille. En y repensant, la ressemblance entre le sexy jutsu de Konohamaru et Emiko-senpai était frappante.

Usagi se rappelant qu'elle travaillait, proposa gentiment "J'ai vu que vous aviez du mal avec vos exercices. Si vous voulez après m'être occupée des deux-trois clients restants, je viens vous aidez, en vous apportant votre commande."

Les trois enfants se concertèrent d'un regard avant de s'exclamer " Avec plaisir !".

Chacun passa sa commande,

"Je prendrai des dangos."

"Moi, je veux des mochis matchas."

"Et moi un thé vert simple, s'il vous plaît."

Usagi reprit doucement Udon "Vous pouvez me tutoyer, comme je l'ai dis plus tôt je ne suis pas si vieille"

"Hai, Usagi-San ! " Usagi, le sourire au lèvre devant tant de bonhomie, partit servir les clients restants.

* * *

"Elle n'a même pas demandé quel genre de technique nécessitait que tu utilises Emiko-San." Fit remarquer Udon.

Konohamaru leva son menton et s'exclama " Bien sur que non, mon sexy jutsu est connu dans tout Konoha ! "

"La dernière fois, plein de gens ne connaissaient pas ton sexy jutsu. Tu penses que c'est une pervers ?" demanda Udon

Moegi sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines avant d'abattre son poing sur la tête de ses deux camarade et de crier " Non mais ça va pas bien dans vos têtes !? Usagi-san n'est pas une pervers. C'est vous qui l'êtes !"

* * *

Au retour d'Usagi, les trois enfants avaient rangé leur cahier. Ils consommèrent leur commande en un temps record et firent immédiatement leurs adieux. " Au revoir Usagi-san !"

La jeune fille était bafflée par leur changement d'attitude, "_Que s'est il passé pendant mon absence ?"._

Avant qu'ils ne passent précipitamment la porte, elle les interpella " Et vos devoirs ?"

Moegi qui poussait ses compagnons vers la sortie répondit en agitant vaguement sa main dans l'air "Ne vous inquiétez pas Usagi-san, on les fera plus tard !"

"D'accord... enfin je suppose…" murmura Usagi toujours étonnée de leur départ précipité. "_Elle ne m'a pas tutoyé...Je leur ai fait peur?"_

Usagi ne remarqua pas les bleus présents sur la tête des deux garçons lorsqu'ils revinrent les jours suivants…

Après la longue journée de travail qu'elle eut, Usagi n'attendant plus qu'une chose, se mettre au lit. Néanmoins, elle devait passer à la librairie de Konoha pour en apprendre plus sur la nourriture, l'histoire et les traditions de konoha. Si Usagi avait lu et vu Naruto, elle n'était pas préparée à toutes les nouvelles choses qu'une culture entièrement différente pouvait apporter.

Elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi les enfants étaient partis et elle avait peur que ce soit parce qu'elle avait fait une chose qui ne se faisait pas.

L'extérieure de la librairie était modeste, deux stands présentaient des nouveautés mais cela n'intéressait pas Usagi. En entrant, elle découvrit une salle immense. Des étagères étaient alignées sur le côté gauche et formaient une file interminable, tandis que de nombreuses tables étaient disposées dans le côté droit.

Les tables rassurèrent Usagi, elle pourrait lire les livres ici et ne pas avoir à les acheter, car avec les dépenses de ses derniers jours, son budget qu'elle pensait pourtant suffisant diminuait à une vitesse alarmante.

Elle demanda à l'accueil les formalités pour pouvoir lire mais découvrit qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

Tous les livres présents dans cette salle étaient ouvert au public. Ceux présents dans les salles souterraines par contre…

Pour emprunter, il suffisait de donner son nom et le titre des ouvrages, la limite étant fixée à vingt livres. Cela peut sembler favorable pour tous ce qui est vols d'ouvrages, cependant il ne faut pas oublier que dans un village ninja, les simples criminels ne font pas longs feux.

En faisant le tour des rayons, Usagi fut émerveillée par le nombre d'ouvrage différents.

"_Cela n'est pas si étonnant, dans un monde sans internet, la principale source d'information provient des manuscrits du village. Je me demande combien il y a de techniques répertoriées dans les rouleaux des salles inférieures. Konoha doit en posséder énormément vu le nombre de ninjas et clans différents qu'elle possède. "_

Usagi apprit ce jour là, une liste incroyable de pâtisseries et de thés japonais.

Son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'elle se décida à rentrer chez elle pour se mettre au lit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Journal de rêves d'Usagi**_

_**Rêve n°3**_

_**Ces rêves me laissent sur ma faim. La première fois que je lui ai parlé il ne m'a pas répondu et la deuxième fois il a à peine prononcé une phrase. Quel genre d'ami imaginaire est aussi morose ? Pourtant en le voyant allongé les yeux clos au milieu de l'île entourée de pâquerettes il semblait engageant, il n'avait pas le froncement de sourcils qu'il avait la première fois ni l'air choqué de la seconde fois. **_

"_**Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ?"sa voix était curieuse et il s'était redressé pour me regarder. Je fis la moue "C'est toi qui est toujours là !" **_

"_**Tu avais dit "je suis foutue" " rétorqua-t-il faisant lui même la moue. J'ai pensé qu'il semblait socialement retardé et employait uniquement une sorte de mécanisme de copie pour faire la conversation.**_

_**Je testai ma théorie en employant mon arme fatale, l'ironie "Enchantée Foutu. Mais je pense que la Noix te convient mieux quand même."**_

_**Son visage perdu toute expression et ses yeux prirent l'apparence de grosses boules exorbitées. Il n'était visiblement pas habitué à l'humour, son mécanisme de copie n'a absolument pas marché. Il fallait avouer que son visage était tordant.**_

"_**Je rigole détend toi ! Tu vas gober des mouches"**_

_**Il s'était laissé retombé dans l'herbe et avait mis ses bras en croix, comme pour dire 'enterrez moi'. Je me suis approchée de lui pour mieux observer sa réaction. Quand il reprit la parole, j'étais presque penchée au dessus de son visage. "Rigolais-tu la première fois que tu es venue ?". J'ai soufflé et répliqué " Arrête de parler comme un adulte, c'est bizarre pour un petit garçon. Sinon...c'est vrai je vais mourir"**_

_**Sa voix était neutre et cela me mis mal à l'aise "Cela ne te fais rien ?"**_

_**J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à sa question.**_

"_**Mes parents disent souvent que j'ai tendance à tout exagérer. Avant, je disais que j'étais en train mourir dès que je me cognai un orteil, maintenant je sais que c'est vrai. Peu importe ce que je fais je suis en train de mourir, mais c'est pareil pour tout le monde non ? **_

_**Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde nous rapproche de la mort.**_

_**La seule différence entre nous, c'est que je sais que j'ai une date d'expiration proche." Je souris mélancoliquement "Quand je serai morte je ne ressentirai plus rien, je suis juste triste pour ma famille. Si j'avais su avant, je ne les aurai pas aimé et il ne m'aurai pas aimé en retour, ça aurait été plus simple au moment de dire au revoir. Je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait, mais maintenant je peux m'éloigner de ceux que je connaissais et faire en sorte de ne jamais avoir d'amis ! Comme ça personne ne souffrira quand je mourrai. Je ne pourrai pas ne plus aimer mes parents mais je pourrai faire semblant. Comme ça à ma mort ils seront seront moins tristes puisqu'ils auront eu une mauvaise fille."**_

_**Ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis le début de mon discours, il avait l'air en extrême réflexion. Ses sourcils étaient si froncés que s'en étaient comique.**_

_**Quand il vit que j'analysais sa réaction, il détourna le regard et sembla mettre un masque sur ses émotions. **_

* * *

**Point de vue de ?**

Haletant, il se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau. Tremblant de colère, il frappa le mur de sa cuisine, laissant un profond cratère dans sa mosaïque. Il maudissait sa fatigue, il venait de rentrer d'une mission et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre sa douche qu'il s'était endormi, ce faisant il avait baissé sa garde et ne pouvait plus distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir aperçue, et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis six ans.

L'eau ne chassa pas le goût amer de sa bouche. Il s'était résigné à ce qu'il ne la revît jamais.

Pour son bien, il ne pensait plus à elle, même si il la voyait dans chaque femme qui lui souriait…

Sa disparition à l'époque, ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, soit elle était morte comme elle l'avait promis à leur première rencontre, soit elle n'était qu'un produit de son désir de ne plus être seul et n'avait jamais existée. Les deux aboutissements lui causeraient une douleur insupportable si il y pensait, alors, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans sa carrière. Lorsqu'il mettait son masque, il n'était plus la Noix , il était un soldat, une arme, sans volonté propre. Dans ces missions où il devenait une abîme d'oubli, il ne réfléchissait plus.

Ce semblant de paix, le retenait de sombrer dans un typhon de solitude,de regrets et d'amertume. Avant leur rencontre, il s'était promis de ne laisser personne entrer dans sa coquille. Sous ses yeux, il avait vu tous les êtres qui composaient son monde dépérir et s'éteindre.

Il était le dernier...Seul.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Usagi **

" La Noix !" , cria Usagi qui avait aperçu son ami avant de ressentir une douleur à la poitrine.

Le réveil brutal la plongea dans un état de confusion profonde, elle ne se rappelait plus où elle était et sa chair lui semblait ...oppressante . Elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle.

Après plusieurs minutes où sa respiration pantelante s'apaisa, Usagi se rappela qu'elle n'était plus à l'hôpital mais dans son appartement à konoha, "_chez moi" _pensa Usagi_._

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se leva, son corps était excessivement pesant. Ses muscles endoloris ne se coordonnaient pas aux messages nerveux que transmettait son cerveau. les quelques pas chancelants qui séparait son lit de sa fenêtre furent une torture, les yeux d'Usagi voyaient très peu et elle se cogna plusieurs fois dans divers objets.

Une fois arrivée à la fenêtre, la jeune fille reprit son souffle et s'appuya contre le mur. Sa main hésitante ouvrit l'ouverture, " _Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de tirer les rideaux. C'est une bonne chose que je sois trop paresseuse pour être retournée en chercher."_

Sous ses yeux s'étendait un village endormi.

Les boutiques étaient fermées par des grilles métalliques et le silence régnait dans les rues. Seul le vent sifflait en fouettant les façades des immeubles du quartier dans lequel habitait Usagi. En se penchant légèrement, Usagi apercevait les têtes des hokages veillant sur Konoha.

Cette vue apaisa les dernières sensations de malaise parcourant la jeune fille qui pu se redresser, désormais stable sur ses jambes.

"_Ce rêve, c'est ce qui m'a mis dans cet état. Je ne comprends pas comment ni pourquoi cela a prit fin si abruptement…Je n'ai même pas pu lui parler." _Tout en réfléchissant, Usagi se frottait la poitrine, lieu d'émanation de la souffrance qu'elle a ressentie en se réveillant. En s'étirant d'abord prudemment, puis plus vigoureusement, elle constata la disparitions de toutes douleurs y compris celle des courbatures qu'elle ressentait la veille.

"_Je suppose que je devrai aller courir puisque je n'arriverai probablement pas à me rendormir. Je suis libre aujourd'hui , je profiterai de ce temps généreusement accordé par ce merveilleux dimanche pour cuisiner et lire tranquillement. Donc cela n'a pas d'importance si j'ai des courbatures après ma course. En parlant de courses, je devrai par ailleurs penser à remplir le frigo sinon je vais mourir de faim...Et avec ma chance les magasins seront fermés, on est dimanche après tout."_

* * *

"_Je n'aime pas courir" _, décida Usagi après avoir franchie les portes de Konoha et s'être dirigée vers la forêt en haletant déjà du faible effort effectué.

"_Ils nous laissent passer comme dans un moulin finalement, après m'être enregistrée hier, les gardes de me demandent même plus mon nom. Je deviens célèbre" _Ironisa la jeune fille, essayant de se détourner de la douleur qui commençait à germer dans ses muscles.

L'aube ne tardera pas à se lever, néanmoins, le sentier qu'avait emprunté Usagi n'était encore qu'illuminé par la faible clarté lunaire. Des frissons glacés remontèrent le long de la colonne de la jeune fille, quelle idée avait eu-t-elle de partir aussi tôt. Les arbres démesurément hauts projetaient des ombres menaçantes aux pieds d'Usagi qui regrettait désormais de tout son être d'être partie seule dans la nuit. Ses foulées s'accéléraient et sans s'en être rendue compte, la jeune fille avait déviée du chemin et s'enfonçait au coeur d'une sylve sauvage.

Des branches fouettaient les joues d'Usagi gonflées par le besoin désespéré d'air qu'elle ressentait face à l'effort et à l'oppression angoissante de sa situation.

Elle ne reconnaissait rien, devant elle s'étendait un dédale de ramures aux branchages identiques, les feuilles ne se distinguaient les unes des autres que par le nuancier que créait le faible souffle les soulevant .

Une présence semblait moduler l'atmosphère de la forêt et mener Usagi pour l'enfoncer au plus profond du labyrinthe, tel un prédateur rabattant sa proie. Les pieds d'Usagi envoyaient de fines brindilles s'entrechoquer à des troncs massifs, ce son l'effrayait, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était rien qu'un fragile lapin entouré par des loups dans ce monde.

Usagi ne pouvait continuer à courir plus longtemps, sa poitrine enflammée et ses narines désormais bouchées par l'humidité coulant de ses yeux ne lui permettaient plus de fuir.

"_Je suis foutue" _Usagi pleurait de sa bêtise, sortir seule, sans arme et se perdre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir une seconde fois mais son entraînement lui semblait tellement important…elle était sortie sans aucune précaution. La jeune fille sanglotante serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair tout en espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar . La vision brouillée par les larmes, Usagi n'avait aucune idée à quelle distance elle se trouvait de Konoha et l'épuisement l'avait rattrapée. Sa courte nuit se ressentait dans la manière qu'avait son imagination de transformer les ombres gigantesques en créatures cauchemardesques.

Ses jambes raides, ne la portèrent pas loin. Elle s'écroula sur un plateau mousseux, ses mains tremblantes essayant de chasser l'humidité de ses yeux pour retrouver sa vision. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, une averse se déclara. Elle pouvait désormais apercevoir ce qui se trouvait devant elle mais pas ce qui se trouvait à plus de cinq mètres. "_Une tombe ? Non, c'est le mémorial pour les soldats morts en mission… Je ne suis pas loin de Konoha !" L_'enthousiasme avait emporté Usagi, avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement sous la réalisation "_Je ne sais pas où se trouve le village par rapport au mémorial. Cela ne m'avance à rien" _.

* * *

Se fichant de la pluie, Kakashi était parti de chez lui pour rendre visite à son ancien camarade, Obito. Il se faisait le devoir de passer du temps devant la pierre commémorative lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, malgré sa nouvelle team il ne pourrait jamais remplacer celle qu'il avait perdue.

La culpabilité ressortait dès qu'il y pensait, _Kakashi, le tueur d'ami, _c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait lorsqu'il était encore membre de l'ANBU dans son adolescence.

Aujourd'hui, chaque membre de sa nouvelle team avait trouvé un meilleur professeur et il avait réintégré honorairement l'ANBU. Son image de sensei super cool s'était un peu ternie… Enfin bon, il avait du temps à perdre alors, il venait se recueillir sur le mémorial de Konoha presque quotidiennement et réfléchissait au sens de la vie, et, aux prochaines excuses pour ses retards qu'il donnerait à sa team dans deux ans, lorsque Naruto reviendra. Il s'amusait à se lever tôt pour y aller tout en imaginant ses gentils petits élèves penser qu'il était encore dans son lit à dormir tandis qu'eux étaient sur un joli terrain d'entraînement à regarder les mouches voler. "_Le pouvoir d'un sensei est sans limite" _s'amusa mentalement Kakashi.

Au vu de l'heure et du temps qu'il faisait, Kakashi ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver une petite fille repliée sur elle même et trempée jusqu'au os devant la pierre commémorative.

Il souffla "_je pensais que je pourrai être tranquille ce matin… Si je m'éclipse discrètement, personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur." _Un sanglot venant de la boule le retint, "_Maah, je devrai faire ma bonne action du jour". _

Il s'approcha et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. La petite fille sursauta et se retourna immédiatement, un air apeuré sur le visage. Kakashi fut surpris, il pensait qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune vue de loin, sa petite stature ne payait pas de mine. De près, elle semblait plus âgée. Mais, ses joues n'avaient pas perdues leurs rondeurs enfantines, elle devait avoir au alentour de onze ans et non cinq ans comme il l'avait pensé.

Son oeil visible plissé dans un sourire pour ne pas l'effrayer, il demanda à la fille de la même voix qu'il aurait fait pour un bambin: " Tu es perdues, tu cherches tes parents ?"

* * *

Après s'être remise de la peur que lui avait provoquée la surprise de voir quelqu'un, Usagi avait eu un élan de bonheur en voyant Kakashi devant elle. Un gentil ! Elle n'allait pas se faire tuer tout de suite. Son coeur avait commencé à palpiter et elle avait eu envie de répondre au sourire de l'homme, cependant le charme fut bien vite brisé.

"Tu es perdues, tu cherches tes parents ?"

Le sourcil gauche d'Usagi s'arqua légèrement lorsqu'un tic nerveux prit la jeune fille "_pourquoi il me parle comme si j'avais deux ans ? Je ne fais quand même pas si jeune..."_

Usagi était embarrassée, comment répondre à un de ses personnages préféré quand il vous traite comme un bébé ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle utilise son arme fatale l'ironie, sinon il n'allait jamais l'aider. Elle devrait se montrer polie comme avec toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées jusqu'à présent. Cependant… Si il ne savait pas son âge, il ne saurait pas qu'elle se moque de lui. "_Cela ne peut pas faire de mal, après la peur que j'ai ressentie cette nuit, je peux bien me détendre un peu"_

Usagi prit une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude et accompagna sa réponse d'un joli sourire "Oui je me suis perdue, Jiji-san, vous voulez bien me dire ou est Konoha ? "

Une goutte de sueur froide coula du front de Kakashi "_Jiji-San ? Je ne fais quand même pas si vieux…"_ En se grattant la nuque, embarrassé, Kakashi indiqua " Mah appelle moi Kakashi, je ne suis pas si vieux." Puis il pointa la direction de Konoha " Par là, à trois kilomètres"

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa, et Kakashi remarqua les éraflures présentes sur les joues et les bras nus d'Usagi. "_Je pensais que ça serait plus facile, je vais sans doute devoir la porter, ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider." _gémit intérieurement Kakashi.

"Tu es blessée ?"

Usagi se leva courageusement mais ses jambes flageolaient et Kakashi dut la rattraper par le coude. Son "doucement, doucement" ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il aurait employé pour parler à un cheval fougueux… "_Je vais le tuer… Il mérite totalement que je continue ma comédie juste pour l'embêter. Je me demande si il serait prêt à me porter si je feins d'accentuer ma fatigue. Il n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste mais c'est dur à dire avec son masque, il est sans doute complètement ennuyé d'avoir à aider ce qu'il pense une enfant de huit ans. J'ai bien fait de bander ma poitrine, même si mes joues me donne l'air plus jeune, il exagère. Il me traite comme si j'avais trois ans." _le regard expectatif de Kakashi rappela à Usagi qu'il lui avait posé une question. Elle baissa son regard vers ses bras, les branches ne lui avaient pas fait de cadeau, ses deux membres étaient zébrés de petites coupures. La pluie réhumidifiant ses plaies, le sang continuait de couler doucement mais surement.

En analysant son état, il est vrai qu'Usagi trouvait sa tête un peu légère…

Kakashi parut s'en rendre compte et proposa, ce qui semblait beaucoup lui coûter, " Ecoute petite, dis moi où tu habites, je te raccompagne"

Usagi malgré son état, ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec les nerfs du ninja masqué, elle lui annonça donc innocemment " Ma maman m'a dit de ne jamais parler aux inconnus et de ne surtout pas leur dire où j'habite"

Kakashi essaya de ne pas faire ressentir sa frustration dans sa voix "Mais non, regarde mon bandeau" Il joignit le geste à la parole " Je suis un ninja de Konoha, je ne ferai pas du mal à une lilliputienne, civile en plus. Et puis si je voulais savoir où tu habites je pourrais te suivre sans même que tu le sache."

Usagi satisfaite, savait qu'elle tenait Kakashi "Ah ! Je le savais, vous avouez la possibilité que vous aviez pensé à me suivre ? Et puis votre bandeau, vous auriez pu l'acheter à un vrai ninja"

kakashi mis ses mains en évidences l'air de dire 'je n'ai rien fait' "Quelle méfiance ! Je n'ai pas l'air si suspect pourtant. " Usagi ricanna " Non pas du tout, un vieil homme parlant à une petite fille dans un lieu désert, et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez les trois quart du visage masqué." Kakashi baissa les mains " Eh bien tu vois, dis moi où tu habites maintenant" puis réalisant, ajouta d'une voix scandalisée en se tenant la poitrine " Ah petite tu me blesses, je ne me cache que parce que des femmes me poursuivent. Allez monte je te ramène"

"_Kakashi me propose de monter sur son dos pour une ballade qui serait épuisante autrement ? Je ne vais certainement pas dire non." _Usagi sauta littéralement sur le dos de Kakashi qui dut prendre un temps pour se stabiliser avant de se mettre en route vers Konoha.

Kakashi était assez confortable, la veste molletonnée devait y être pour une grande partie. Usagi appréciait la chaleur que diffusait le corps du ninja, elle lui permettait de se réchauffer un peu malgré la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Les cheveux de Kakashi, défiant la gravité au début de leur rencontre semblait perdre le combat face à l'humidité et commençaient à redescendre sur Terre. Usagi sentait un doux état de somnolence prendre le dessus et ses yeux papillonaient.

La voix de Kakashi la réveilla lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du village, " Tu es plus légère que tu en à l'air"

"Ah, merci, enfin je crois ?" Répliqua Usagi, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la déclaration.

" Mah c'est un plaisir " Usagi ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Kakashi, sa tête reposant au niveau de sa nuque mais sentait la satisfaction dégouliner de son être.

" Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu habitais" rappela-t-il

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Usagi, "_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien" _

"Vous pourriez m'emmener chez-vous Jiji-san" Sa monture se figea.

"Je ne suis plus louche maintenant ? Allez petite, dis moi où tu habites tes parents vont s'inquiéter."

"D'accord, d'accord. J'habite en face du salon de thé 'Akimichi's' "

"Je ne connais pas, c'est où ?" Son ton était parfaitement neutre.

"c'est connu pourtant. C'est à côté d'Ichiraku ramen"

" Je vois."

Usagi se réjouit de voir que les rues de Konoha étaient encore vide "_Même si j'adore Kakashi, se voir porter comme une enfant par toute la population locale, c'est un non merci"_

Néanmoins Usagi profita des derniers instants de proximité avec le ninja avant d'arriver à destination, ce qui arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

"Ah c'est ce salon de thé. Je le connais bien." Sourit Kakashi, à la vue de la façade de l'établissement où Usagi travaillait.

"_Il se moque de moi ? C'est le seul salon de thé Akimichi du village. Il savait parfaitement duquel je lui parlais tout à l'heure." _pensa Usagi agacée.

Kakashi la déposa sur ses jambes et la jeune fille regretta la perte de son chauffage ambulant.

Maintenant qu'Usagi était en sécurité et presque devant la porte de chez elle, elle observa plus attentivement le ninja. Physiquement, sa ressemblance avec l'animé était stupéfiante. Ses cheveux sous la pluie semblaient gris foncé, son visage néanmoins était plus masculin et son oeil visible n'avait pas l'air ennuyé mais une forme définie, lui donnant un l'air attentif. "_Il analyse son environnement j'ai l'impression. Il doit avoir senti qu'il n'y avait personne dans la dépendance et donc que c'était étrange que mes parents ne soit pas là. De plus il doit être en train de réfléchir à pourquoi il m'a retrouvée toute éraflée, seule et loin de chez moi. La situation est incroyablement suspecte, à vrai dire." _

Il devait avoir senti son regard car il tourna la tête dans sa direction et demanda " tout va bien petite ?"

Usagi hocha vivement la tête dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir l'air suspect mais à la vue de l'expression non impressionnée de Kakashi, c'était raté.

" je cherche mes clés" Balbutia Usagi, remuant désespérément ses poches.

Usagi poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle trouva le petit bout de métal, qu'elle introduit dans la serrure et ouvrit sa porte.

Kakashi s'enquit d'une voix neutre" Tes parents ne sont pas chez toi ?"

Usagi en rentrant et enlevant ses chaussures, observa le ninja resté dehors. Il n'avait pas l'air alerté du tout, cependant Usagi sentait une tension sous jacente. "_Si je dis qu'il y a une homme étrange sous mon lit, je suis sûre qu'il va bondir vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemis. Cela pourrait être drôle mais ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, on peut s'amuser un peu mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, il reste un ninja après tout. Il est temps de mettre fin à la farce"_

Usagi leva les yeux malicieusement vers Kakashi " Je crois qu'à seize ans, on peut très bien vivre seule Kakashi-san. Je vous remercie de m'avoir raccompagnée, j'étais un peu...complètement perdue à vrai dire. Pour vous remercier, je vous ferai des cookies de remerciements. Passez au salon de thé un de ces jours, je vous les donnerai, je travaille là-bas."

Kakashi avait un air éberlué " sei...seize ans ?"

Avec un clin d'œil Usagi répondit d'un ton léger " Vous êtes le premier à me traiter comme une complète enfant. J'espère que j'étais la première à vous traiter comme un complet papy, Kakashi- san. Et aussi, avant que j'oublie je m'appelle Usagi."

Kakashi regarda la porte se fermer doucement, sous le choc "_Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre le fait qu'elle ait seize ans ou le fait que ce n'est pas la première à me traiter de papy."_ Au moins il réalisa qu'il avait gagné des cookies dans cette histoire, "_Mais qu'est-ce que des cookies ?_" S'interrogea Kakashi.

* * *

Usagi était polie avec les gens qu'elle rencontrait la première fois. Néanmoins, sous cette politesse, se cachait un vrai esprit espiègle. Ne voulant pas se faire d'amis dans son ancien monde pour ne pas les faire souffrir. Usagi n'avait partagé son côté spontané et taquin qu'avec la Noix ."_Cette arachide me manque" . _Il était le seul avec lequel elle s'était autorisée à être soi-même, car elle ne pensait pas qu'il était quelqu'un de vivant. Elle avait toujours un espoir que par n'importe quel miracle la téléportation d'esprit existe, après tout elle était bien venue à Konoha mais le fait qu'elle ne le voyait plus maintenant et qu'elle avait commencé à rêver de lui sur Terre, il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il soit réel. Un ami imaginaire ne survit pas sans son créateur. Il n'aurait pas été seul à sa mort. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle était vivante, il pourrait faire un effort pour venir la voir, cette noix. Usagi monologuait tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire.

En regardant la trainée d'eau sale qu'elle avait laissée dans son entrée, Usagi se convainquit qu'une douche ne serait pas de trop. Quelques minutes plus tard elle regretta son impatience.

Ses coupures brûlaient sous l'eau chaude, néanmoins elle devait les nettoyer sinon elles risqueraient de s'infecter. Après avoir passé de longues minutes de souffrances, Usagi se félicita d'avoir acheté des bandages le jour de son arrivée."_Dans un monde de ninjas, les bandages sont le minimum vital à avoir dans sa trousse de premiers secours. Et puis, on ne sait jamais si je me coupe en cuisinant. Je devrai peut être acheter des crèmes anti-courbatures, l'eau chaude n'aide pas du tout mes muscles douloureux."_

Usagi ne voulait pas sortir de chez elle, seulement, son frigo était désespérément vide. Sur ses joues, une myriade de pansements multicolores égayaient son teint plus pâle que d'habitude causé par la perte de sang. "_Je n'ai pourtant pas perdu tant de sang que ça. Je désespère, c'est la preuve que je suis encore plus une larve que je ne le pensais."_

Usagi n'entendant plus le tapement des gouttes d'eau contre sa fenêtre conclut que l'averse s'était arrêtée. Le moment était donc venu de quitter son foyer pour remplir ses placards.

En enfilant cette fois-ci un imperméable au cas où les gouttes retomberaient, Usagi sortit en traînant des pieds, peu enthousiaste et les muscles douloureux.

* * *

"_Je devrai commencer à gérer mon budget, même si il est normal que j'ai dépensé beaucoup plus la première semaine car j'avais besoin de nouvelles affaires, je ne tiendrai pas la fin du mois à ce rythme." _pensa Usagi, optant pour des aubergines plutôt que des poivrons, plus chers.

La jeune fille avait été agréablement surprise de constater que la plupart des magasins étaient des stands ouverts sur la rue.

Il y avait toujours des vendeurs faisaient pousser ou transformant eux-même leurs produits. Usagi n'avait pas à se préoccuper de choisir des aliments sans substances cancérigènes puisqu'ils étaient tous issus d'agricultures biologiques et sans ajout d'additifs ou de conservateurs. Ce genre de choses simples qu'une habitante urbaine du XXIème siècles ne pouvait plus envisager. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Usagi admirait l'univers de Naruto, la technologie et la pollution n'avait pas pris le dessus la vie.

"_Le bruit des klaxons et la puanteur des pots d'échappement est une des choses que je regrettent le moins. Et puis, les supermarchés bien qu'ils soient très pratiques, nous ont fait perdre tout l'aspect social gratifiant d'acheter un produit fabriqué par quelqu'un." _décida fermement Usagi en souriant au producteur qui lui remettait son sac de légumes.

Une fois qu'elle eut compris comment étaient organisées les étales, Usagi n'eut plus de mal à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Enfaite, les légumes et les fruits se trouvaient dans la même rue, les produits non transformés comme le sucre, la farine et les épices à côté. Dans une rue parallèle accessible par des couloirs il y avaient les boucheries et les poissonneries. Enfin de l'autre côté se trouvait le quartier d'Usagi avec des restaurants, des salons de thé et des boulangeries.

En achetant de la farine et du sucre, Usagi fut ravie de constater qu'il y avait des pépites de chocolat et des noix, ses cookies ne seront pas natures. Une réalisation frappa Usagi "_Kakashi n'aime pas les choses sucrées !" _Usagi maudit sa bêtise, elle était foutue, Kakashi ne reviendra jamais la voir, elle ne pourra plus jamais s'amuser. Le claquement de ses mains sur ses joues lui fit reprendre ses esprits et attira l'attention de quelques passants, qui lui lancèrent des regards curieux en la fixant de haut en bas. Usagi s'examina elle même et s'aperçut que sa tenue était peut être un peu trop colorée et originale pour les habitants de Konoha.

"_Bah, ils n'ont jamais vu une fille avec un imperméable jaune et un legging à bandes colorées multicolores ? Quelle honte pour eux…Ils sont trop habitués à voir des ninjas portant exactement la même tenue jours après jours. Sans jamais se laver. Sans jamais rien changer. Alors qu'ils transpirent tous les jours en s'entraînant comme des forcenés. J'exagère légèrement, ils doivent se laver, mais quand même, ils devraient au moins avoir des tenues différentes." _songea la jeune fille.

En passant devant la boucherie, Usagi eut une idée, pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas des cookies salés ? Ce serait une expérience mais le parfum du jambon et de la noix se marieraient bien. Ainsi, elle ferait cet après midi des cookies salés pour Kakashi et d'autre sucrés pour elle. L'esprit désormais tranquille, elle ne pensait qu'à la tache d'eau laissée par de la boue sur ses chaussures lorsqu'elle se cogna contre un torse musclé.

"Aie ! Désolée, désolée. Veuillez m'excusez." balbutia honteusement Usagi en relevant la tête.

"Encore toi. Tu me suis ?" Interrogea Neji, baissant la tête pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'imperméable.

Usagi en comprenant qu'elle était rentrée dans Neji soupira et regretta de s'être excusée avec profusion. Une simple pardon aurait suffi pour lui. Elle ne le déteste pas, mais elle le trouve hautain. De plus il avait un an de moins qu'elle, il devrait la respecter un peu plus. Et puis, c'est lui le ninja avec des yeux qui pouvant voir à trois cent soixante degrés "_il n'aurait pas pu se pousser en me voyant arriver ?"_ elle ne passait pourtant pas inaperçue dans son accoutrement coloré.

"Bonjour Ne-inja" Il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom après tout. "Je vous rassure, je ne vous suis pas, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Bonne journée " Usagi s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, indifférente à ce que pourrait dire le ninja puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à elle sinon pour lui faire avouer d'infâmes crimes qu'elle n'a jamais commis.

Neji pour la première fois de sa vie bafouilla "He-Hey, attend !" d'habitude les gens ne s'en vont pas comme ça.

Usagi se retourna "Oui ?" Neji la fixait de ses yeux sans pupilles "_Je n'ai pas de pupilles non plus. C'est possible de développer un complexe car on est des sans pupilles ? Je veux dire, il existe peut être des gens qui n'aiment pas les gens sans pupilles et qui les persécutent. C'est horrible. "_

Neji toussa pour cacher sa gêne, il trouvait cette fille de plus en plus suspecte. Dès qu'il lui parlait elle réagissait de manière étrange ou semblait se déconnecter du monde réel. Il était content que sa team ne soit pas là car ils n'auraient pas autorisés Neji à questionner la fille sur ses activités. Cette fille était peut être un espion et personne ne s'en inquiétait. Sauf lui. Cependant, c'était lui qui l'avait fait entrer à Konoha en la repérant inintentionnellement donc cette histoire était de sa responsabilité. En quelque sorte. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle avait des pansements sur ses joues de lapin ni portait une tenue si ...extravagante.

"Tu as obtenu les papier d'entrés ?" demanda Neji, impassible.

"Oui"

"C'est bien" marmonna t-il, ne sachant que dire de plus.

"Je suppose que ça l'est" dit Usagi, classant déjà la conversation dans son top des plus gênantes et inutiles.

"Tu es installée à Konoha ?"

"Oui" Usagi ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il continuait la conversation. Ils étaient en plein milieux d'une rue et les gens devaient les contourner pour passer, alors Usagi s'approcha du mur le plus proche pour éviter de gêner la circulation et pour fuir le ninja. Etrangement Neji la suivit. Les sourcils d'Usagi se soulevèrent "_Il ne me poursuit pas quand même ? Je lui ai dit que j'avais été autorisée à rester, il peut me laisser tranquille maintenant." _

"Pourquoi tu essaies d'éviter mes questions ?" interrogea Neji

"Pourquoi tu me poses des questions ? J'ai déjà été interrogée ! Tu ne te donnes que l'air d'un stalker en ce moment même." s'indigna la fille.

Neji s'étouffa avec sa salive " Un stalker, qu'est-ce donc ? Et puis je veux être sûr que tu as bien été interrogée. Tu réagis bizarrement à tout ce que je dis."

Usagi pouffa " C'est tout ce que tu dis qui est suspect. Un stalker est quelqu'un qui suit quelqu'un d'autre et étudies sa vie, c'est assez anormal. ."

En regardant le comportement du garçon en face d'elle, Usagi réalisa ce qui ne passait pas entre Neji et elle, Neji était le pur produit d'une vieille éducation traditionnelle japonaise tandis qu'elle était le produit d'une éducation bien plus moderne que ce que n'importe quel habitant de Konoha pourrait imaginer. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait des problèmes de communications.

" Ecoute, oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Non, en réalité il vaut mieux que tu m'effaces complètement de ta mémoire. Je ne suis pas une menace pour Konoha et je ne le serai jamais, alors ce n'est pas la peine de me surveiller. Un ninja a beaucoup de choses plus productives à faire non ? Ce genre de conversation est pénible et gênante pour nous deux. Donc il vaut mieux se dire adieux , Ninja-san." Proposa Usagi

"C'est Neji"

Usagi soupira." Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que tu t'appelles tourbillon ou poisson ?" Marmonna Usagi en quittant la rue le plus vite possible. En jetant un oeil derrière son épaule, elle fut rassurée de voir que Neji ne la suivait pas.

Neji était resté dans la rue et regardait la jeune fille s'éloigner, abasourdi "_Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il vient de se passer." _

Malgré les sacs de courses qu'elle portait, Usagi décida d'emprunter un livre sur l'histoire de Konoha et sur les bases du chakra à la bibliothèque. Ce serait tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre d'éliminer la tension qu'avait provoqué Neji.

Elle rentra chez elle épuisée, les bras pleins. Elle mit les livres sur son bureau et les courses dans ses placards. Après avoir passée quelques minutes à contempler son plafond allongée sur son canapé, Usagi se mit en cuisine.

La pâte crémeuse diffusait une odeur agréable de noix. Les fins cubes de jambons agrémentaient le dessus de la préparation mise au four pour douze minutes. "_Ce n'est qu'un essai mais je suis optimiste. Et puis au pire, je lui ai promis des cookies de remerciements. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils seraient bons. Je pourrai le laisser s'étouffer avec si ils sont immangeables"_ s'amusa Usagi en regardant la pâte gonfler.

Elle les laissa refroidir sur la plaque tranquillement tandis qu'elle passa à la préparation des cookies sucrés, noix-chocolat. "_Je prends beaucoup trop de plaisir à exploser les coques, désolée la Noix"._

Une fois tous les cookies prêts et mis en boîtes, Usagi opta pour aller lire dehors avec les gâteaux. Si elle croisait Kakashi elle pourrait les lui donner, sinon elle mangerait tous les sucrés qu'elle venait de faire.

Une après-midi lecture et un ventre gonflé plus tard Usagi rentra chez elle.

* * *

**Journal de rêves d'Usagi**

**Rêve n°69**

"**hey la Noix ! Tu sais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ?"**

"**Non."**

"**Ohh, tu n'es pas content, tu as tes règles ?" J'essayais de faire des blagues pour lui apprendre à se comporter normalement...**

"**Non."**

"**C'était une blague."**

"**D'accord."**

**Mais en plus de deux mois, il n'avait toujours pas compris une seule de mes blagues...désespérant.**

* * *

**Point de vue de Kakashi**

Kakashi s'ennuyait ferme. Pas d'élève à torturer, pas de mission ni de défi à relever. Son entraînement quotidien avait déjà été réalisé trois fois. Il en venait presque à envier son 'éternel rival', parti en mission avec sa team.

Il déambulait dans les rues de Konoha en lisant une centième...une millième fois _Le paradis de la drague, _observant paresseusement les habitants de Konoha aller et venir de toutes directions, pour effectuer leurs tâches quotidiennes. La vue d'une petite fille s'amusant à taper celui qui devait de toute évidence être son père, rappela à Kakashi que la veille une jeune rousse s'était moquée de lui... "_Mah je prendrai bien un thé"_

Kakashi était chanceux, ce jour là presque personne n'était présent au salon. Il put s'asseoir dans le fond sans que personne ne le remarque et lire en attendant qu'on vienne prendre sa commande. Sa place n'étant pas loin de la caisse, il pouvait entendre la conversation de deux serveuses qui papotaient. Bien sûr, cette conversation ne l'intéressait pas…

"Et c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, il n'était jamais là. Ne sort jamais avec un ninja Usagi" à l'évocation de ce nom, Kakashi jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux femmes. Il y avait en effet la petite qu'il avait aidé hier. Kakashi ricanna en remarquant que ses joues étaient couvertes de pansements multicolores,si cela était possible, elle avait encore l'air plus jeune qu'hier.

"Je ne vois toujours pas ce que vous avez contre les ninjas, Emiko-senpai."

"Ah ah, Usagi-chan aurait un faible pour les petits ninjas ?"

L'oeil de kakashi fut presque involontairement attiré par la poitrine imposante de la jeune femme. Il comprenait désormais l'empressement de ses collègues pour venir boire des thés et manger des pâtisseries dans cet établissement.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes journées à parler de mes ex ninjas, senpai" s'indigna la jeune fille.

"J'aurai touché un point sensible ? Ne t'en fait pas Usagi-chan, des dizaines de ninjas avec des abdominaux d'acier nous attendent en salle." Ronronna la brune plantureuse.

"Senpaiiiii ! Je vais en cuisine, dites moi lorsqu'ils seront partis. Je pourrai enfin commencer mon service."

"Tu n'es pas drôle Usagi. Et Attend un peu, je ne t'ai toujours pas raconté comment la soirée avec Gen-machin s'est terminée."

"Vous ne vous souvenez même plus de son nom ? Mais vous êtes quand même allés jusqu'au bout. Comment vous pouvez importer si peu d'importance aux hommes que vous fréquentez ?"

Kakashi essayait de se concentrer sur son livre et de ne pas écouter la conversation mais les ragots étaient toujours intéressants…

La serveuse pouffa et tapota l'épaule de son kohai " Usagi, Usagi, tu comprendras lorsque tu toucheras leurs abdominaux. Il n'y a que ça de vrai chez un homme. Pas leurs noms ni leurs paroles, non, seulement leur abdos."

En tournant bien sa nuque, Kakashi apercevait parfaitement l'expression dégoutée d'Usagi.

"Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord, les paroles et les actes sont bien plus importants. On n'aime pas quelqu'un parce qu'il a une apparence définie."

"Ohh je sens là une histoire, dis moi Usagi-chan, il y a t'il quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ?"

"Non. Je pensais à un ami." La voix de la jeune fille paraissait triste.

"_Est-ce pour ça qu'elle était devant la pierre commémorative hier, elle aurait visité cet ami ?_

_C'est fort probable à vrai dire, beaucoup de ninjas sont morts en missions ces dernières années. Comme il n'y a plus de guerre, l'académie est bien plus laxiste sur l'entraînement. Je devrai peut être en parler à Tsunade. Maah pas la peine, ce n'est pas mon rôle de toute faç doit déjà l'avoir remarqué depuis longtemps."_

L'ainée ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le changement d'humeur sa cadette " Un beau ninja parti en mission, te promettant son amour. Mais n'étant jamais rentré car il a trouvé une prostituée à Kumo ? "

"Ninja ? Non, enfin je n'en suis pas sûre." La jeune fille avait retrouvé son aplomb et semblait même avoir réalisé quelque chose qui la rendait vraiment heureuse.

" Il existe des ninjas pouvant voyager dans les rêves ?" S'exclama Usagi


	4. Chapter 4

**Point de vue d'Usagi**

"_Je suis une idiote ! Bien sûr qu'il existe des ninjas pouvant voyager dans les rêves. L'ancien petit ami de Tsunade, Dan ? Pouvait matérialiser son esprit pour infiltrer les pensées d'un ennemi, je ne vois pas pourquoi personne ne peut voyager dans les rêves. Peut être que la Noix le peut et qu'il est réel ! Je me suis réincarnée dans Naruto, pourquoi il ne serait pas un ninja habitant ici ? Je n'ai rien à perdre à me renseigner sur les habiletés spéciales de certain ninja. J'aurai l'air suspect quand même… Tant pis. Je suis parano à l'extrême, je ne suis pas le centre du monde. Personne ne s'intéresse à ce que je fais tous les jours. Et puis, il est mon ami. Je veux le revoir. À tout prix. Pour mes recherches, il sera plus efficace que j'élimine tous les ninjas principaux du manga, aucun ne présente ce genre de capacité." _Usagi avait un nouveau but. Si elle retrouvait son ami, elle serait heureuse.

"Usagi il y a un client en salle, reprend toi." La réprimanda Emiko.

Usagi sortit son calepin, évita les deux autres serveuses du salon qui ramenaient des plats en cuisine et s'avança la mine boudeuse vers le client.

"_Pourquoi je suis la seule à me faire réprimander alors que c'est elle qui parle tout le temps de sexe et de ses dernières conquêtes, alors qu'on a du travail en salle. Et dire qu'elle est censée avoir quelques années de plus que moi..." _

Une voix grave exprima ses pensées les plus profondes.

"Je me demande si je ne devrai pas dénoncer l'établissement, faire travailler des enfants...Cela peut devenir dangereux."

Assis sur un banc, dans la douce lumière de la fin d'après-midi, caché de la salle par une plante verte au volume impressionnant, trônant dans toute sa paressitude, Kakashi Hatake.

"Quel travail dangereux que celui de serveuse… Vous avez raison, je risque de me couper avec le papier des commandes. J'aurai dû devenir une kunoichi, c'est beaucoup plus sûr."

Le regard d'Usagi dériva quelques seconde sur les cheveux de Kakashi, ils ne semblaient pas gris comme dans l'animé, ni comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais plutôt argenté. Cela produisait un bel effet sur la tenue sobre du ninja. De la même sorte que celui d'une petite fille mettant des paillettes sur le costume-cravate de son père. Un peu hors de place mais tout à fait ironique.

"Je pensais que la graduation se faisait à douze ans, maintenant."

Usagi se détourna de ses cheveux et regarda le ninja d'un air interrogateur "_il devrait le savoir pourtant, il a des élèves" ,_elle répondit d'une voix lente " il me semble que c'est douze ans, oui"

L'oeil visible de Kakashi se plissa dans un sourire, "Tu as encore le temps alors."

_Crack_... Le coeur d'Usagi se brisa devant tant de cruauté. Pourquoi être si méchant avec une adorable jeune demoiselle comme elle. Si mignonne et si gentille.

" Ô ! Brutaux mots. Dire que je fis des cookies pour un être aussi insensible. »

"Usagi ! N'insulte pas les clients. " Dit son senpai, passant derrière elle pour servir un couple, quelques tables plus loin. Kakashi désormais absorbé dans la lecture du menu, paraissait angélique et tout à fait innocent de quelques crimes dont on pourrait l'accuser. "_Emiko-senpai ne soupçonnera jamais le machiavélisme de cet homme." _Usagi était outrée, Kakashi la faisait passer pour une criminelle au travail. Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucune pitié ?

"Vous avez choisit ce que vous allez prendre _cher_ _client_ ? "

"Le meilleur thé vert "

Kakashi n'allait jamais au plus facile…

"Nous en avons plus de cinquante"

"Choisis pour moi dans ce cas." Le ton de Kakashi était tout à fait sérieux, Usagi avait du mal à comprendre si elle devait le prendre comme une blague ou non.

Elle se demandait comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. "_Je suis morte d'accord, je suis allée dans Naruto, mes cheveux ont poussés mais est-ce que je suis obligée de subir des répliques digne des meilleurs films ? Le malheur est que ces œuvres n'existent pas ici, il n'a pas conscience que ses paroles sont d'horribles clichés. J'accable un peu trop ce vieil homme, mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle de se retrouver la source de ses moqueries que de voir à l'écran."_

"Okay…" Usagi garda une expression lisse, semblant peu convaincue mais résolue à répondre à la requête. Elle aimait bien le thé mais en tant qu'occidentale, son nez ne s'était pas développé. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire de différence, si ce n'est pour leurs couleurs, entre le thé noir et le thé vert. "_J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir menti sur mon CV. Heureusement que Nana-san ne m'a pas demandé mes compétences en la matière. J'aurai été foutue. "_

Elle demanda donc à la cuisine de préparer le thé vert le plus amer qu'ils avaient. Douce vengeance pour la jeune fille.

Ses cookies noix-jambon et une théière en main, Usagi retrouva son ninja masqué préféré, toujours penché au dessus de son livre orange.

" Voilà les cookies de remerciements, c'est pour que vous n'alliez pas croire que je suis ingrate. Vous m'avez quand même sauvé la vie... ou presque."

Kakashi resta immobile. Elle ajouta, gênée de l'absence de réaction du ninja, " Et puis je ne veux pas que vous alliez répandre des rumeurs comme quoi la jeunesse est devenue irrespectueuse envers ses aînés."

Il se décida enfin à lever l'oeil. Il accepta le thé et renifla les cookies. "Il n'y a pas de poison ?"

" Quoi !? Mais non !" S'exclama Usagi, vexée que Kakashi la croit aussi bête. Elle s'expliqua, "Si j'avais mis du poison, il serait dans le thé, il est déjà amer, vous auriez eu du mal à sentir du poison. Et puis, ce sont des gâteaux maisons, j'aurai tout de suite été accusée. Tandis que si le poison était dans le thé, toutes les personnes ayant pu approcher la cuisine auraient été accusées. Il y a eu environs cents clients aujourd'hui, et une dizaine d'employés présents, sans compter les personnes qui auraient pu s'introduire sans que qui que ce soit s'en rendent compte. Les chances de prouver que j'étais la coupable diminueraient donc considérablement. De plus il serait dur d'établir le mobile. Quelques jours après l'avoir rencontré elle le tua car son attitude désinvolte et ses insinuations sur sa jeunesse l'ont chagrinée ? On a du voir bien plus convainquant comme mobile, Kakashi-san. Mangez et buvez en paix, votre heure n'est pas encore arrivée." Elle agrémenta son discours d'un signe de la paix, levant son majeur et son index en V.

"Maah, voilà beaucoup de réflexion pour une si petite remarque."

"_Il me demande si je n'ai pas mis de poison, ce n'est certainement pas une petite remarque. Dans quel monde vit-on? Ah oui, le monde ninja."_

Usagi replia lentement ses doigts et se concentra pour ravaler la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue. "_Le client est roi, Usagi, le client est roi. N'oublie pas qu'Emiko-senpai t'a déjà réprimandé aujourd'hui."_

"Si vous le dites. Bonne dégustation Kakashi-san." Usagi s'inclina légèrement et partit promptement, évitant ainsi de perdre le contrôle de ses paroles.

Elle s'éloigna et se cacha à l'arrière de la salle, malgré le fait qu'elle savait cela complètement vain en présence du ninja copieur. La curiosité est souvent plus forte que la raison. De sa place, accroupie entre deux cartons non déballés de biscuits à la cannelle, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le visage masqué du ninja. Son objectif était d'apercevoir le bas du visage de Kakashi, car malgré le fait que l'intégralité de son faciès avait été dévoilé à l'écran, Usagi était déçue de la basse qualité du dessin. A croire que Kakashi ait pu influencer la divulgation de son secret le mieux gardé...

Usagi n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Kakashi ne lève sa tasse, tout en ne détournant pas son regard du _paradis du batifolage _, et ne la porte à ses lèvres. Il avala une gorgée, sans retirer son masque et reposa sa tasse. Usagi eut envie de crier. Elle était partagée entre la frustration et le dégoût de constater qu'il ne retirait pas son masque. "_Est-ce qu'il se brosse les dents au moins ?" _se demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Néanmoins, elle patienta encore, car s'il ne retirait pas son masque pour boire, il sera obligé de le faire pour manger.

La position dans laquelle était Usagi ne lui était pas naturelle, c'est pourquoi elle commençait à ressentir des picotements dans les jambes et luttait pour ne pas tomber et renverser les cartons. La discrétion déjà peu développée d'Usagi aurait été réduite à néant. Elle se motiva en se disant que cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle observait Kakashi, il allait bien commencer à manger ses cookies.

Usagi retint sa respiration et son regard se fixa sur le bras montant du ninja. Il avait attiré l'assiette contenant les biscuits vers lui de sa main libre, et celle-ci se rapprochait doucement de son masque. Personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers du chemin, toutes les serveuses étaient occupées et les clients assis. Aucun pigeon ni animal étrange ne sillonnait l'établissement, les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées et la lumière de l'extérieure suffisait largement à éclairer la pièce, ainsi même si une panne d'électricité survenait, la figure de Kakashi resterait parfaitement visible.

L'index et le majeur avaient atteint l'arête du nez et avaient accroché le bord du masque. Le sang battait aux tempes d'Usagi. Quelques secondes et le biscuit qu'il avait attrapé en posant enfin son livre serait à ses lèvres encore couvertes. Les deux doigts tenant le masque se baissèrent légèrement, néanmoins seule la partie supérieure du nez était distinguable. Le cookie désormais devant sa bouche masquée arrêta sa progression. Il mangea le biscuit… Sans enlever son masque.

Le biscuit semblait disparaître par magie, Kakashi n'avait pas retiré le morceau de tissu mais avait baissé les deux doigts qui le tenaient quelques secondes auparavant. Des bouts se soustrayaient au biscuit mais la bouche de kakashi ne s'ouvrait pas. Seul le mouvement de sa mâchoire indiquait que les morceaux de gâteau avait atterri dans la bouche du ninja.

Usagi regardait ce manège jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus aucun cookie. Elle avait perdu la raison. Personne ne peut manger à travers un masque, il n'a pas d'ouverture pour la bouche.

C'est impossible…

Dépitée et inquiète de sa santé mentale, elle se leva et massa ses jambes douloureuses. Elle espérait ne pas avoir disparu trop longtemps du radar de son senpai pour ne pas se faire réprimander. En jetant un coup d'oeil à gauche et à droite, elle constata qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa "cachette". Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Cela l'intrigua, "_Il y a beaucoup moins de monde qu'hier à la même heure. C'est étrange, même le personnel semble s'être évaporé."_

Son senpai toujours là , passant devant Usagi, tout en retirant le haut de sa salopette, l'interpella d'une voix suppliante, "Usagi, tu peux faire la fermeture ce soir ? J'ai rendez-vous avec un beau gosse. S'il te plait. Il est vraiment trop beau, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard. Je dois partir tout de suite."

Usagi était confuse, "Bien sûr, mais il est un peu tôt pour fermer, non ?"

Emiko arrêta de se dévêtir pour relever la tête et observer l'expression d'Usagi. "Il est presque vingt et une heure, Usagi."

Panique. Usagi tourna son regard vers l'horloge la plus proche. Il était en effet vingt heures cinquante. "Ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai regardé pendant dix minutes, au plus. Cela veut dire que je ne fais rien depuis trois heures pleines ?"

Emiko s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Usagi, qu'elle secoua légèrement " Hey, du calme. Je t'ai vu travailler toute l'après-midi, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu dois être fatiguée. Ferme et rentre chez toi, il n'y a plus de client en salle de toute façon. D'ailleurs, tu as de la chance que Kakashi-san t'ai adressé la parole ! Il ne parle jamais aux serveuses d'habitude, il se contente de commander et il part en vitesse."

En pilote automatique, Usagi répondit " Si vous le dites. Je suis un peu fatiguée maintenant que j'y pense. N'écoutez pas mes bêtises. Je vais fermer, vous pouvez partir."

Emiko ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle laissa la jeune fille en un clin d'oeil. Elle avait déjà enlevé sa salopette et enfilé une jolie robe avant même qu'Usagi n'est eu le temps de dire 'ouf'. Elle quitta l'établissement dans un courant d'air qui agita fortement les cheveux détachés d'Usagi et claqua la porte. Le bruit retentissant sortit Usagi de sa transe.

Elle se sentit vraiment idiote tout d'un coup. La veille elle avait fini un bouquin relatant des bases du chakra et de ses différentes spécifications, néanmoins elle n'avait pas été capable de repérer un genjutsu. Pendant trois heures elle avait été prise dans une illusion. Pas étonnant que ses jambes restaient douloureusement engourdies. kakashi avait dû la repérer dès le début, vive la discrétion d' -senpai et tous les employés ont dû être pris dans le genjutsu,si ils l'avaient vu travailler alors qu'elle était encore cachée entre ses cartons.

Cela terrifia Usagi, "_Je n'ai rien senti du tout. Aucun changement dans l'air, ni de choses me paraissant étranges. A part le biscuit se mangeant à travers le masque… J'aurai peut être dû réaliser à ce moment là. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que j'ai quand même réalisé que j'avais été prise dans un genjutsu, hors le livre spécifie qu'à part les mauvais utilisateurs, un genjutsu, sur les civils est indétectable. Hors Kakashi est vraiment très doué. Les civils n'ont aucune résistance face au genjutsu. De plus, sachant qu'un genjutsu est une modification crée à distance par le lanceur dans le flux de chakra du cerveau de la victime, un civil non entrainé ne peut briser l'illusion car il ne sait pas modifier son flux de chakra pour qu'il revienne à la normal. Seul le lanceur ou une personne extérieure peut donc briser l'illusion. Cependant, le civil ne se rendra pas compte à son réveil qu'il avait été plongé dans une illusion. Tout ce qu'il aura vu aura été accepté comme la réalité, c'est pourquoi, les lanceurs s'assurent que le scénario de leur genjutsu tient la route et n'ai aucune faille. Hors il y a une grosse faille dans mon esprit en ce moment même, et je doute que Kakashi l'ait faite intentionnellement. Tous les autres employés du salon ont accepté la nouvelle réalité, une image de moi travaillant toute l'après midi, tandis que moi, j'ai un événement défiant les lois de la nature, même celles des ninjas implanté dans ma mémoire. Un cookie mangé comme par enchantement par un homme masqué et quelques heures de ma vie disparues, ce n'est pas une réalité que je juge acceptable. Le genjutsu aurait dû combler par lui même les erreurs de raisonnement dans mon esprit. J'ai donc deux problèmes majeurs. Le fait que Kakashi m'ait plongé dans un genjutsu indique qu'il est soit complètement inconscient et s'amuse à jeter des genjutsu sur tous les civils qui croisent sa route, soit c'est un test. Or Kakashi est un ninja paresseux, d'accord mais certainement pas inconscient. On parle quand même du génie Hatake. Ce qui veut dire que les autorités de Konoha m'observent toujours et me test. Néanmoins, je ne devrai pas prendre cela personnellement. Il est des plus probable que chaque nouvel habitant est surveillé et testé pendant plusieurs mois et plusieurs fois, avant d'être rangé dans le dossier 'inoffensif'."_

"_Si je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais été prise dans un genjutsu, ce test aurait passé inaperçu. Je ne peux pas y faire grand chose, j'ai déjà mal réagi. Il est évident que mon second problème, le fait que j'ai réalisé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, n'a pas échappé à Kakashi. Il a dû rester pour surveiller ma réaction et libérer tout le monde de l'illusion. J'ai donc raté le test. Il devrait être en train de se demander si j'ai été entraînée à briser des illusions et donc que je suis un ninja d'un autre village, ou si j'ai juste divagué quelques instants et que je vais accepter la nouvelle réalité qu'il a créé. Le deuxième scénario est celui qu'il me serait largement préférable de faire croire. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Il serait suspect que je mente en disant que j'ai travaillé cette après-midi alors que je suis convaincue que c'est faux. Il vaut mieux rester sur la vérité. C'est ce qui marche toujours la vérité. Yep. Je vais finir dans un laboratoire car j'aurai presque résisté à un genjutsu sans aucun entrainement. J'adore la vérité. De toute façon il est trop tard pour faire croire que j'ai vu l'intégralité de l'illusion, ça fait dix minute que je suis immobile, comme un poteau." _Usagi avait l'impression que ses capacités de réflexion s'amélioraient avec le temps. Sans doute un effet collatéral de vivre dans un monde où réfléchir est une des clés pour ne pas mourir. Allez savoir, peut être qu'un jour elle deviendra intelligente et arrêtera d'exagérer des situations ou des actes qui n'ont pas besoin de l'être.

Néanmoins, ce jour n'est pas encore venu.

C'est pourquoi, la fermeture se fit de manière chaotique. Usagi lava toute les tables. Passant et repassant le chiffon compulsivement. Elle aligna à la perfection les chaises et les tables. Elle s'assura plusieures fois que toute les lumières étaient éteintes, et les plantes bien hydratées . Quand elle sortit enfin rassurée, du bâtiment, la nuit était déjà tombée et la lumière de la lune projetait un halo argenté sur le contour des habitations, c'était magnifique. Elle passa un dernier tour de clé dans la serrure et se dirigea vers Ichiraku ramen. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas encore essayé le restaurant préféré de Naruto. Ce n'était pas faute de temps, mais elle voulait que ce repas marque le coup de quelque chose. Elle avait assisté à sa première technique ninja, certe un peu ratée, mais quand même. Un genjutsu est quand même une technique intéressante, surtout lorsqu'il affecte d'autres personnes qui ne s'en rendent pas compte. "_Je me demande si il est possible d'enfermer un civil pour toute sa vie dans un genjutsu ? En dehors du __**T**__**sukuyomi Infini**__." _Usagi promis de se renseigner plus tard.

Usagi ne marcha pas longtemps dans une douce obscurité nocturne avant de voir de la lumière et d'entendre le bruit de casseroles s'entrechoquant et le rire de plusieurs clients déjà assis, savourant un bol de nouilles. Sur les cinq sièges disponibles, deux étaient encore libres. Parfait, elle pourra se coller au mur tout en laissant un siège vide à côté d'elle. En entrant, Usagi fut vexée de constater qu'elle avait à peine besoin de soulever le tissus qui séparait la rue d'Ichiraku ramen. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très grande… Pourtant, elle sourit lorsqu'à peine le pas de la porte franchie, on l'accueillit chaleureusement.

"Bienvenue chère cliente ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, je crois ?" Demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, portant une toque de cuisinier en tissus.

Usagi s'inclina poliment "Non, en effet c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je m'appelle Usagi."

L'homme sourit "Enchanté Usagi-san. Je m'appelle Teuchi, je gère le restaurant, et voici ma fille Ayame". Tout en parlant, Teuchi s'était poussé sur le côté, permettant à Usagi d'apercevoir la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'était retournée, se détournant d'une grosse casserole fumante, et fixait Usagi avec un air enjoué. "Usagi-san ! Nous nous sommes déjà vues au salon de thé, vous vous souvenez de moi ?"

" Bien sûr Ayame-san. Je ne savais pas que nous travaillions juste à côté." Gros mensonge, mais Usagi ne devrait pas savoir qu'Ayame travaillait à Ichiraku ramen et avait servi d'innombrables bols de nouilles à Naruto.

" Je n'ai pas pensé à vous le dire, mais je suis contente que vous soyez venue. En plus, après avoir goûté nos nouilles, je suis sûre que vous reviendrez."

En voyant le sourire chaleureux de la jeune femme, Usagi comprit qu'elle reviendrait.

"Vous avez fait votre choix Usagi-san ?" Demanda gentiment Le chef d'établissement.

Usagi était indécise. Toutes les garnitures avaient l'air bonnes. Elle ne se souvenait pas quel parfum était le préféré de Naruto, alors elle ferait simple pour l'instant.

"Je vais prendre des ramens au miso, s'il vous plaît Teuchi-san."

Les ramens étaient délicieuses. Rien à voir avec les sachet de ramen instantanées qu'Usagi avait déjà expérimenté sur Terre.

Usagi rentrait chez elle l'estomac bien rempli lorsqu'un objet non identifié la percuta.

Si un jour quelqu'un lui posait la question, elle assura n'avoir jamais crié à ce moment là...Un hurlement haut perché retentit dans la ruelle sombre. En baissant les yeux vers l'objet volant, Usagi identifia la forme d'un petit animal. Le cœur d'Usagi se serra. Elle se baissa et toucha doucement le flanc du chien.

"Hey petit, ça va ? Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire du mal." Pas de réponse. Usagi soupira. Elle avait déjà eu une longue journée mouvementée, elle ne voulait pas en plus être responsable de la mort d'un chiot. Elle prit sa décision lorsque le petit corps fut pris de tremblements.

_**Point de vue Kakashi:**_

Kakashi, dissimulé sur un toit adjacent, se retint de rire devant le jeu d'acteur de Pakkun. Sa simulation de tremblements aurait fait pleurer plus d'une gamine

**Point de vue d'Usagi:**

"J'allume la lumière."

Maintenant que la pièce était illuminée, elle pu se rapprocher du chiot qu'elle avait laissé sur le canapé pour l'observer plus attentivement.

Ce n'était pas un chiot. Il était certes de petit gabarit mais son visage ridé trahissait sa maturité. En le regardant bien, il avait l'air assez blasé... Comme Pakkun.

Ses grands yeux semblaient la fixer dans l'attente de ses prochains gestes.

Le cerveau d'usagi fonctionnait à plein régime, elle avait déjà raté un test aujourd'hui. Si elle continuait son comportement étrange, elle attirerait encore plus l'attention sur elle. En le gardait chez elle, il rapportera tous ses faits et gestes à Kakashi. D'un autre côté si elle ne le gardait pas, Kakashi se demandera pourquoi elle a éjecté un chien semblant abandonné juste après l'avoir accueillis. Peu de gens connaissent l'invocation de Kakashi, ce serait encore plus suspect qu'elle ait fait un lien entre ce chien et un ninja. Elle devait donc le prendre, de plus il n'était peut être qu'un petit chien innocent sans aucun lien avec Pakkun malgré sa ressemblance étonnante.

Usagi pouvait toujours rêver.

"Tu es blessé ?" Pas de réponse. " _Si c'est un chien normal, il est évident qu'il ne répondra pas." _Usagi tendit une main hésitante pour toucher la fourrure brune. Lorsque la boule de poils frotta vigoureusement sa tête contre celle-ci, Usagi n'hésita pas et gratouilla son crâne puis passa délicatement ses mains le longs de son corps pour s'assurer que le chien n'avait pas de plaies.

Rassurée de n'en trouver aucune, elle passa en revue toutes les raisons qu'un animal pourrait avoir pour ne pas être bien.

"Tu as faim ?"

Petit gémissement plaintif.

"J'aurai du m'en douter. Tu n'es pas maigre pourtant, Tu extorques de la nourriture à toutes les personnes que tu croises ?"

Cette fois-ci deux yeux intelligents la suivirent en silence tandis qu'elle se rendait devant son réfrigérateur. Flippant. " Il me reste du jambon, ça te va ?" Usagi sursauta lorsque la boule de poil qu'elle avait pourtant laissé sur le canapé sauta jusqu'au premier étage de son frigo.

Le chien prit la boite de jambon entre ses dents et redescendit sur terre. Il se réinstalla sur le canapé et commença son repas. Usagi était bafflée, l'éducation des canidés n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

"Okay. Ne laisse pas de miette sur le canapé s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que cela sente le jambon moisi."

Un gros morceau de viande à moitié mâché tomba de la gueule de l'animal directement sur le canapé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ce geste ne soit pas volontaire.

"Ecoute, j'ai eu une longue journée. Tu vois ces pansements sur mes joues, ils sont présents uniquement parce que je suis un mollusque parano. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de taper des petits chiens ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs alors, même si j'ai vraiment envie de te secouer comme un prunier car tu as sali mon canapé je vais laisser ça passer comme une incroyable coïncidence. En échange laisse moi toucher tes coussinets." Usagi n'était pas vraiment énervée mais cela lui faisait une bonne excuse pour toucher les coussinets et voir si ils sont aussi doux que Pakkun le prétendait. Après tout, cela doit être relaxant de faire rebondir son doigt sur une petite surface moelleuse, non ?

L'animal ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, de manière involontaire cette fois-ci, il avait participé à bien des missions avec Kakashi mais personne ne l'avait jamais menacé avant de lui demander si on pouvait toucher la prunelle de ses yeux, sa fierté, ses petits coussinets roses tout doux.

La mission devait être avortée. Pakkun avait déjà laissée la fille le gratouiller et cette séance de caresses avait été des plus agréable de plus la femelle en demandant de les toucher avait reconnu la valeur de ses coussinets, elle méritait bien de les toucher. Il ne se privera pas de ce plaisir, tant pis pour Kakashi, il devra se débrouiller seul.

En voyant le nouveau morceau de jambon humide tombé sur son canapé, Usagi se lamenta "C'est une blague...C'est officiel, je ne veux plus toucher tes coussinets. Je vais me faire tuer, ce n'est pas mon appartement je le loue juste avec les meubles. Les propriétaires vont voir les taches sur le canapé et me demander de leur verser 1000000 Ryos… Je suis sûre que c'est plus que le salaire mensuel de l'Hokage !"

"Désolé petite, ce n'était pas volontaire la deuxième fois. Pour le canapé, met un plaid par dessus, il y a peu de chance qu'ils le soulèvent."

Après avoir écouté les judicieux conseils du chien, Usagi avoua sa surprise de voir un chien qui parle. S'ensuivit un contournement remarquablement bien mené par Pakkun pour se détourner de ce sujet qui aurait fait voler en éclat sa couverture d'invocation ninja. Ils passèrent finalement la soirée à discuter de sujets complètement banaux. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un chien ninja connaissait l'emplacement du meilleur glacier de Konoha ? Usagi eu même l'honneur de toucher les coussinets de Pakkun qui lui révéla son nom.


End file.
